


Centipede's Keeper

by AkiieLoo



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Adopted, Adopted Child, Adopted Hide, Adopted Parents, Animal Traits, Animalistic, Animalistic Kaneki, Captured, Centipede Kaneki Ken, F/F, F/M, Ghoul Kaneki Ken, Hide and Seek, Human Experimentation, Jealousy, Kakuja, Kaneki chains Hide to him, Kaneki follows Hide around, Kaneki is stuck in Kakuja, M/M, Mates, Mating, Mating Bites, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mating Rituals, Multi, Obsessed Kaneki Ken, Obsession, Obsessive Behavior, Pets, Protectiveness, Science Experiments, Yandere Kaneki Ken, chained together, forced together, greed - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-06-10 10:25:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 27,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15289473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkiieLoo/pseuds/AkiieLoo
Summary: When Hide was a child, he tried to help out another lost and lonely child. The child turned out to be a Ghoul. Hide, being naïve and innocent, thought nothing off it. But what happened when the child bites him? Marked him? Hide doesn't know what the mark meant, in his mind, the Ghoul tried to kill him but later, he found out that isn't exactly the case...what will Hide do when years later, he meets an animalistic Ghoul that is keen on staying with Hide at all times. A Ghoul that is so obsessed and protective that it tried to kill anybody who stepped to close? What will Hide do with a Ghoul Pet?





	1. Rain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiya everyone! I'm back with a new Hidekane story! I'm a little disappointed with the Tokyo Ghoul RE manga, I don't think it's as good as the original manga but what yah gonna do? Write your AU story of course! 
> 
> So the idea for this was from scrolling through the stories and reading a summary of another Kaneki in Kakuja form. I didn't read it because I don't like the couples, but it got me thinking...what would Hide do if he had to deal with a Kaneki stuck in Kakuja form pet? I thought about writing it in the normal universe, but I changed my mind :'3 I wanted to make up a world-ish. So I did! 
> 
> A big thank you to Croatia for editing this! You're the best gal or guy! Thank you so much!

The loud thundering of rain echoed through the wind. A flash of lighting lit the room for a few seconds before fading away with the night sky creaking. Then, the process repeated after a few minutes.

Nagachika Hideyoshi, or more recently, Koutarou Hideyoshi, sighed deeply. He laid in his bed, curled up with his hands over his ears. He puffed out his cheeks, and grumbled softly to himself. Hide jumped as another crashing of lighting, and he felt his eyes tear up.

Oh god. How he hated storms. Had hated them ever since he was found, all those years ago. It brings back awful memories.

Hide peered at his dark room again. His body trembled from the rain, and thundering sound, as well as the lightening. It made his stomach burn with the urge to throw up. Hide thought about going to wake up the others, but felt a little guilty. He hated having to burden them with his problems. Instead, Hide buried his face into his plush yellow pillow in hopes to block it out, and get through the night.

He wished it was day light already. He couldn’t stand the night. It was bad. So very much bad.

His bedroom was beautiful. It was comfy, and homey. It was most of all friendly. The colours made him smile, and he always felt comforted whenever he was in side. However, in the middle of the night, with the sky wailing, made his room ten times scarier then what it should be. Even the massive teddy bear he got as a gift terrified him.

Hide clenched his eyes shut. He buried his face into the pillows and blankets in hope to block the world out. He crunched his legs underneath himself, and bites his bottom lip. And after an hour or so, the rain slowly let up. There was no more lightening, but the sky was still thundering a little. Hide let out a breath of relief, and thought that maybe he could drift off to sleep now.

He reached for his orange headphones to help calm his mind. In all fairness, he could have probably used them during the storm but they wouldn’t have helped much for many reasons. Hide’s fingers twitched as they touched the smooth orange plastic of the headphones when a loud crash from outside his window made him freeze.

Hide froze. He snapped his head around to look at his bedroom window. He stared with a slack jaw. It was like he was expecting something to come through the window, and was ready to rip his head off. But nothing happened. Hide let out a shaky whimper, and slowly crawled off the bed. It might have been the most stupidest thing he had done in a long time.

What if there really was something out there? Waiting in the shadows. Waiting for him to come to the window, to snatch him up?

At the thoughts, Hide dropped to his knees as if that would prevent him from being snatched through the class. He crawled up to the window seal and used his hands to peer through the glass. It was a little hard because of the darkness, and rain drops on the other side.

The lamp-post outside his window did a little to keep the street lit. The light was dim, and Hide knew there had been ruckus about the light going.

Hide could see the dumpster tins across the straight of his house. It was right in the corner of the alleyway. He could see a few trees growing over the wall, with a little litter scrunched up across the floor. It looked misery, and even made him feel down a bit.

And then…he saw something.

One of the trash tins looked like it had been knocked over. And near the base of it was legs. Hide felt his heart skip a beat with fear. However, the left foot suddenly shifted. Whoever the legs belonged to shifted further back as if they could feel Hide’s young curious eyes watching through the glass.

A small shaky hand reached for their feet. Hide watched as the hand rubbed their feet and legs, as if to try and warm themselves up.

It was a child. A kid. Like himself. Hide figured.

Being a kind hearted boy, Hide felt the need to help the person. Hide turned around while pulling his blanket even more tightly around him and made his way towards the door. He poked his head into the corridor with worry, which later on, Hide would think was ridiculous as there was no way they would punish him. They don’t even raise their voices to him. They were so kind to him.

Hide nervously crept through the corridor. He paused to look at the door, and thought about going to wake them up, but he didn’t want to bother them. They work so hard for him, and their important job to protect people. To protect him. Hide could wake them up, and force them out of bed when they’re so tired. So exhausted.

Besides, Hide was a big boy. He could handle this. He isn’t a baby anymore.

With that, Hide tip-toed towards the from door. He moved slowly and carefully, edging closer to the door. Like all young children, Hide grabbed the door handle and tried to open it without thinking of the possibility of the door being locked. Which it was. Of course, Hide didn’t realize that, and thought maybe if he tugged it again, the door would open.

It didn’t…

Hide let out a frustrated grunt. He looked around, and clicked his tongue. It was a difficult to see because it was so dark, but when looked back up at the door and saw a familiar sliver object in the door, he smiled. He had remembered them turning it many times to open the door and so, Hide mimicked exactly what he remembered seeing.

His heart skipped with victory. The door clicked, and he was able to slowly tug the heavy door open. It took a lot of a strength and effort to pull the door open, but he did it. Compared to the door, Hide was so small and it was pretty impressive to get the door open on his own. He shivered from the freezing cold, crisp air breezed came from the outside world and Hide bristled from the coldness. He could hear the gentle drips of the rain still barely hanging onto the edges of buildings, object. Hide felt his stomach twitch from the coldness, and he quickly covered it with his blanket in hopes he wouldn’t catch a cold. He had just gotten better from being sick with the flue.

This might be a stupid thing in all fairness. But Hide was just a young child, so logic didn’t enter his mind as he slowly stepped out the front door of his home and out into the dangers of the world.

Hide jumped. It definitely had rained. He could feel the cold, wet stones pressing against the soles of his feet. It made him shaky, and tug on his blanket. His small toes twitched against the most stones of the house’s garden before he slowly began to stalk towards the gate of said garden.

The gate was supposed to be painted white, but the paint had become chipped and faded. Hide’s supposed to help re-paint it tomorrow as a bonding moment. Tomorrow is their day off. Hide isn’t sure if he should be excited or not, he isn’t sure, but he does feel a bit happy about it. Spending the day together. It should be fun.

Hide lent forward. He used his left hand to keep himself steady as he leaned over the gate on his tip-toes. He could just about see the trash bins from where he was standing. Hide pushed the gate open and stepped out into the cold street. The gate made a soft creak from his weight and movement.

Hide was just able to see the small feet before they was drawn back in a flash. He felt worried. Hide’s first innocent thought was that the sound of the gate must have frightened the person.

“Hi.” Hide said quietly.

He dropped to his knees directly in front of the bins. He was so innocent and kind that he never thought somebody bad could be hiding in the shadows. That somebody could kill him, hurt him and rip him apart. All Hide wanted to do was to help.

Something erupted from the shadows. It didn’t touch him, instead he flared out past Hide’s face. It barely missed crashing into Hide’s round cute shaped face and instead scratched the surface of his cheek. The thing, as quickly as it appeared, disappeared back to the shadows.

“G-Go a-away!”

It was a shaky voice. Boyish like his own, but yet had a gentle feminine tone to it. It pitched and broke, as if the person had been crying or is still crying. Hide recognized the agony inside the voice, and it made his chest ache.

“Why? But you’re crying.” Hide pouted. He suddenly began to crawl into the darkness, his blanket trailed along behind him. “I won’t hurt you. I just want to help you.”

“No. N-No! I d-don’t need h-help!” the same voice squealed.

Frantic movement came from across him. Hide clocked his head to the side, and turned his head. He could see a small figure. The figure had moved around the trash bin and was poking out a little. Hide felt his heart skip a beat.

“Why are you hiding?” Hide asked.

The bin trembled. It let out a methanic thudding sound.

“Please. J-Just go a-away. I d-don’t want to h-hurt you.” The voice whimpered. “I d-don’t want to h-hurt a-anybody a-anymore…”

Hide blinked his large caramel eyes. He frowned, and shovelled to sit on his feet. “Well. If you don’t want to hurt anybody, then you won’t! If you don’t want to do something, then just don’t do it. You won’t hurt me!” he smiled brightly. “I know you won’t.”

“H-How can y-you say that? Y-You don’t e-even know m-me.” The voice muttered softly. “I c-could easily s-snap your-your n-neck.”

Hide hummed. The words skimmed over his head, and he shrugged. “I can just tell! I can always tell when somebody is kind! You won’t snap my neck.” He laughed.

It was quiet for a few minutes.

“You think I’m kind?” the voice finally asked. There was no shake, or stutter like before. It was clear as day.

Hide nodded with a large grin. “I think you’re very nice.” He chipped.

“Nice?” the voice repeated. “Well, you’re wrong. I’m not nice or kind. I’m mean, and cruel. I’ve made people cry, I’ve hurt people because I just felt like it.”

Hide blinked once and then twice. He twisted his lips, and clocked his head back. Hide put a finger to his cheek in thought. “Hmm. Were they bad people?” he asked seriously.

“What do you mean? Bad people?”

Hide licked his surprisingly dry lips. “Did they hurt you? Is that why you hurt them in return?” he questioned.

A deep pregnant silence filled the cold night. Hide shifted a little on his feet, and hummed quietly thoughtfully.

“…I don’t know…” the voice finally admitted. “…Probably…”

Hide smiled brightly. He clicked his tongue, and let out a soft giggle. His shoulders hunched up, and he pressed his hands against his lap. Hide then leant forward, towards the figure.

“See!” Hide said. “Then you hurt them to protect yourself! Mama says it’s only natural.”

“Mama?”

A deep growl like sound came from the small figure. “Not all of the people I hurt had _hurt_ me. Some of them I _hurt_ because I _could_.” The voice hissed.

Hide, not sensing the irritation coming from the other kid, let out another giggle. “But you said you didn’t want to hurt me! So that means you’re nice!” Hide said. He grinned in triumph when the other kid didn’t answer.

“I think you’re kind. So can you please come out?” Hide added cutely.

“What if I scare you?” the voice asked immediately after. “I…I may be…k-kind, but I’m sure my appearance will frighten you.”

Hide clicked his tongue again. He winked at the figure, and then clicked his fingers. “I doubt it! I’ve seen a lot of scary things! Trust me! I’m a big boy! Nothing scares me anymore!” he said teasingly.

A snort came from the shadowed figure. It was almost a sound of amusement. Hide could almost taste the eye roll, and it only made Hide grin wider.

“A big boy, huh…” the voice murmured. “You don’t look like a big boy.”

Hide pouted. “But I am! I’m a whole 46 inches now!” he said with his hands on hips. They itched a little form the coldness.

“You’re a pretty short 9 year old then.” The voice said.

“I’m 8.” Hide pouted.

The voice snorted again. “Even better.” He chuckled.

Hide grinned. “You laughed! Point me!” Hide said happily. “So! How tall are you then?”

“Last I checked, I was 48.9 inches. But that was last year. I’m 9 now, so logically I’m taller.” The voice said. It sounded distant as if the person was struggling to remember.

“9?” Hide gasped. “You’re older than me?”

The figure shifted against the bin. The hands twitched on the metal, and fingers scrapped across it. Suddenly, the figure sneezed and the bin shook from the shear force of it’s small body jolting.

“You’re sick.” Hide gasped. He reached forward towards the person with his hand stretched out. “Please come out.”

“Don’t _touch_ me.” The figure quickly said before sinking it’s head. “I’m…I’m sorry. I said I wasn’t nice. I said was mean, and-and…”

Hide smiled. He shook his head. “ _Nooooo_. It’s my fault. I shouldn’t have tried to go into your personal space. I’m sorry. But I’m worried you’re sick.” He explained sheepishly. “I don’t want you to get the flu. I’ve just gotten over it. It’s was bad, horrible. I even had diarrhea. I don’t wish that on anybody. Not even my worse enemy.”

The figure giggled. “Really? Not even on your worse enemy? I…I can’t get sick like that. The cold doesn’t bother me anymore.” the voice said.

Hide pouted. His eyebrows arched together. “Oh. It doesn’t bother you anymore? What do you mean?” he asked quietly.

“I’ve been outside in the cold so much, that I’ve became used to it.” The figure muttered softly. “I’ve been in the cold for such a long time.”

Hide frowned. He didn’t like the sound of that. It reminded him of what that lady did to him before coming here. He chewed his bottom lip, and bite back a soft whimper.

“Did…did your Mama hurt you?” he whispered.

The figure shuddered. It clocked it’s head. “My Mama?....maybe…long time ago, I don’t remember her.” The figure admitted before it slowly leant forward. “Has your Mama hurt you?”

Hide opened his mouth and then shut it. He shook his head. “Not my new Mama.” He said.

“New Mama?” the voice repeated in confusion. “You got a new Mama? What happened to your old Mama? Did you get rid of her?”

Hide almost giggled at the pure curiosity in the figure’s voice. “No-Nope. Mama said she’s been put away. For doing what she did.” He shrugged.

“Oh. You mean jail.” The figure muttered. It sighed softly, almost disappointedly and rested its head against the bin. “That’s…boring…”

“What happened to your Mama?” Hide asked with a smile. “Is she in jail too?”

The figure grunted. “No. She’s gone.” It said.

“Ah. I’m sorry.” Hide said with a small shook his head. He lowered his head in shame. The tip of his ears flushed red, with a quivering lip. He felt so bad for the other.

It snorted. Snorted loudly. “Don’t be. I got rid of her.” It shrugged.

Not quite getting what the other person meant, Hide frowned sadly. He kept his head down. He felt so bad for the other. To lose somebody. Hide had been told not every Mama was as bad as his own. He really shouldn’t be thinking about her anyway, because she was locked away for hurting him. It hurt too much to think about it.

“Why are you sad?” the figure asked.

Hide peeked up at the small figure again. He never realized that the figure was very small for a 9 year old. “Because, your Mama is gone. It must hurt a lot. Even thought that lady had hurt me, it still made me sad when she was gone. I love my Mama now, but I still think of that lady…” he admitted. “You must be sad to not be with her.”

“No.” the figure growled. “I’m not sad about her at all. She deserved what was coming. I don’t understand why you feel that why, but we’re not the same.”

Hide pouted. His eyebrows arched. His young brain could only jump onto the small things the other said that made his heart skip. So, his mind skipped over the person saying it’s mother deserved it to the fact they’re not the same.

“We’re not the same? You mean your another race or something? Papa said that shouldn’t matter.” He smiled.

“Another race? Yeah, something like that. But I’m much more dangerous.” The figure said softly.  

Hide felt so confused. He didn’t understand what the person was saying. It almost made him feel dizzy. He reached up and scratched at the side of his head. “I don’t understand.” He mumbled.

“I’m sorry…” the voice said shyly.

“Why are you sorry?” Hide giggled. “You’re just a lot smarter than me! But I like you! Can we be friends?”

The figure was silent. It seemed like it was very affected by Hide’s words. It had leant back in surprise, and seemed to be mulling something over in their head. Shoulders hunched, and fingers twitching a little against the metal bin surface.

“You…You want to b-be friends?” the voice mumbled softly. “You… _like_ _me_?”

Hide grinned brightly, and cutely. “Well duh! I wouldn’t be talking to you if I didn’t!” he cheerfully said. He leant forward, pressing his hands down on the wet floor to look at the figure.

“Oh…”

“Can you come out now?” Hide pressed. Begged really. His face glowing with such cuteness.

It was quiet. Hide sat there anxiously, and was worried the figure would scramble away. He didn’t make friends easily. Especially now that he had moved here. Even before, he wasn’t exactly popular with other kids his age.

He never thought it was strange to try and befriend a kid his age, in the middle of the night. In such a situation.

He wanted to become friends with the other badly. Hide wanted at least one friend.

“…Are you sure…you won’t get scared?...” the figure finally asked for a long moment of silence.

Hide blinked. “No. No. I won’t get scared.” He smiled excitedly.

The silent was suffocating.

…And finally, Hide heard movement. He felt his heart skip a beat, and he smiled as the figure ever-so-slowly advanced forward. The figure crawled on it’s knees and hands, and the closer the figure got, the more Hide began to make out there was something else. Something else connected to the body.

Hide felt his breath get trapped in his throat. His eyes widened in surprise. And deep in the middle of his stomach, he felt a prick of fear. It was tiny, but it was there.

A small cold hand slowly touched his.

“…Y-You’re afraid, aren’t you?”

Hide gulped.

The figure was a boy. He was so tiny, but had the sense of power. It made Hide shudder. The boy was cute, with a cherry-shaped face and bones limes. However, a third of his face was covered by a thin-layer of something between white and purple. Hide wasn’t sure. It was attached to the skin and looked rather painful. It ran around the left side of the face and dug into the back of the ear and head. Long sharp spikes seemed to be attached to it. The shell faded off in spots down the small boy’s back before it reached the boy’s lower back and spread out in a strange shape with what looked like legs.

Hide breathed in sharply. He closed his eyes for a few seconds to calm himself before he looked at the boy again. “A little. But I think you’re very cute!” he smiled.

The boy looked surprised and a little confused. He looked down at Hide’s hand, before fully pressing his hand gently on top. His pale lips twitched into a tiny smile, and Hide could see a small dusting of red.

“I’m cute?” he asked.

“Very much!” Hide said brightly. He twisted his hand, and took a hold of the boy’s. He threated his fingers between the boys.

The boy bites his bottom lip. “O-Oh. I think you’re cute too.” He said shyly.

Hide brightly smiled. “My name is Hide! What’s yours?” he said. He tilted his head down to be able to see the boy’s face. His caramel eyes sparkled friendly at him.  

“Hide.” The boy rolled the name off his tongue. His face flushed so adorably and the strange thing behind him attached to his body flared around. It moved almost like a puppies tail. “Hide. Hide.”

Hide blushed softly. He giggled. “It’s like a tail.” He said.

The boy blinked. He paused and peered over his shoulder at it. His eyes narrowed and he frowned. “Yeah. But it’s much more dangerous then that.” He said quietly, and shook his head. “Don’t trust it.”

Hide giggled. His hand twitched with the urge to touch it. “Can I touch it?” he asked with large curious eyes.

“Touch…my….” The boy trailed off. He gapped his lips a little, and sniffed. He shivered as a gush of wind blow past them.

Hide turned his wondering eyes from the odd thing. He then looked at the boy, and noticed he wasn’t wearing comfortable clothes. Not like the pyjamas he was wearing, even if their a bit wet and dirty now. The boy looked like he was wearing rags.

“Here.” Hide said. He took his blanket and wrapped it tightly around the boy. “There! Now you’ll be warm!”

The boy stared at Hide in confusion. His eyes wide. “I-I can’t. It’s y-yours.” He stuttered.

Hide shook his head. “It’s a gift! For you! It confirms our friendship!” he smiled brightly. “You keep it!”

“…Oh. T-Thank you…” the boy smiled shyly. He pulled at the blanket and made a sound that was very purr-like. He tightened his fingers around the edge of the blanket and bites his bottom lip. “I’ll treasure it. This is my first gift.”

Hide gapped in shock. He pressed his lips together, but smiled. “We’re friends now, right?” he asked.

The boy, still blushing, nodded his head. He nibbled his bottom lip, and sheepishly looked down. He looked like he was thinking of something. “Hide. Can I give you something?” he asked softly.

“Oh! What is it?” Hide asked excitedly. He bounced a little as he stared at the boy anxiously.

The boy shyly smiled up at Hide. He shifted closer to Hide. His small hands reached up to Hide’s face, and gently cupped his chubby cheeks.

“You’re warm.” He smiled.

Hide giggled. “You’re cold.” He said in return which made the boy smile bashfully. “Warm up.”

“Hold still Hide. You’re moving too much.” The boy said. He licked his lips as he moved closer to Hide’s face.

Hide’s face blushed as the boy moved in closer. His heart got stuck on his throat as his eyes dropped to the boy’s lips. The first thought that filled his mind was if his new friend was going to give him what his Mama gives his Papa? But no, instead, the boy did something else.

Hide blinked. “…Did…did you just lick me?” he asked.

The boy blushed brightly from embarrassment. He leant back, and bites his bottom lip. “I did.” He said quietly. He breathed in sharply to calm himself.

“Oh…why…?” Hide asked. “Not that I am ungrateful!”

Hide had learnt to never be ungrateful to anyone. He had been so kind to, and given so many things. He was thankful to everything. His loving parents had truly given him everything they could, and he was so very grateful to it…especially after having nothing, being nothing and only ever remembering the clank of a metal leash like chain.

“I like you too.” The boy said with a shy shrug. “Can…can I do it again?”

Hide nodded. He didn’t know why, but it wasn’t bad or gross. “Only if you tell me your name!” he smiled.

The boy flushed. He nodded his own head. “O-Oh. Okay…um, I don’t really have a name…but I was once called Ken for some time.” He said softly. “Is that okay?”

“Ken?” Hide repeated. He smiled widely, and on impulse, he hugged the boy. “I like that! Ken! Kenny!”

Ken smiled shyly. He stiffened underneath Hide’s embrace but soon relaxed. He tugged on the warm blanket and leant against Hide. “Does…Do I really not scary you Hide?” he asked.

“I was, but I’m not now.” Hide admitted. He pulled back to look into Ken’s cute face. “You’re so nice and kind, and super cute! You’re not scary at all! I like you, and am happy we’re friends.”

Ken gasped softly. He chuckled himself. “May I…I…lick you again?” he asked quietly. His cheeks flushed.

“Okay.” Hide nodded. He didn’t understand why Ken wanted too, but he didn’t want to make him sad. Ken was just too cute to say no too.

Ken smiled sweetly. So sweetly, and Hide noticed the strange thing flicker around behind him, underneath the blanket. Ken leaned forward again, and lightly licked Hide across the cheek. He then nuzzled his nose against the warm skin. Hide was just so warm.

Hide hummed. He looked at Ken, and smiled at just how cute he was. Ken had moved back, and pulled the blanket high up to his face to hide himself behind. A sliver eye looking at him timidly. Hide wasn’t sure what that lick thing was about, but whatever it was, it seemed to make Ken happy.

He shrugged. Hide clicked his tongue, and leant forward. He licked Ken back. Licked along Ken’s cheek and then sat back. It was so strange, and weird. However, the look on Ken’s face was definitely worth it.

Ken’s eyes widen. He stiffened, and sat up straight. Back arched. He blinked, with his mouth gapped. Ken just looked confused, but embarrassed.

“You licked me.” He suddenly said.

Hide smiled. “I did.” He parroted back.

Ken stared at Hide. His eyes staring firmly at Hide, looking into Hide’s eyes with a strange tiny smile on his lips. It was a little crooked, and his head was tilted to the side. The odd thing attached to Ken’s body flickered, and waved side to side much like a cat-tail.

“Ken?” Hide began, only to let out a yelp when Ken suddenly pounced on him.

Hide’s eyes widened. He fell back, and landed on his back when Ken on top of him. He let out a shaky breath, and allowed a breathless scream rip through his mouth as he felt teeth. Teeth bite into his neck. His heart pounded in his chest, and made his head spin.

Ken was biting him!

And it really hurt!

Hide could feel tears building up from the acid pain running through him.

“Hide?!”

Hide felt Ken stiffen on top of him. He tensed up, and stilled. Ken paused in whatever he was doing before he flung himself off Hide, and flipped backward on top of a trash bin. He hunched down low and hissed, the tail-thing flickered deadly behind him.

“Hide! Hide!” A familiar frantic voice cried out. “Oh my god.”

Hide felt dizzy. He felt sickly. Hide turned his head, and could see through blurry tears that a familiar woman was rushing towards him. She paused and looked to the side with wide, disbelieving eyes. It was obvious she was looking at Ken.

He forced himself to sit up. Hide felt a vile sensation crawl up from his stomach to his throat. He reached up to the woman with shaky hands.

“Amon! Amon!” the woman frantically yelled out. It was strange to hear because she had never raised her voice, never screamed and most of all, she had always had a calm and peaceful expression. It was strange to see.

“Amon! Amon!” she screamed. “A ghoul! A ghoul has gotten to Hide!”

She glared at Ken as finally another man ran up. This man was much taller then woman and held a long poll. It was to be used as a weapon clearly. It had a strange reddish shape at the top, that flared with red and black. As the man turned it, it somehow grow into a sharp point.

He swung it towards Ken. Barely scraped Ken’s cheek before Ken flung the long-strange legged tail at the man. It throw the man back onto his back with grunt, and before the man could get back to his feet, Ken was scrambling up the wall. He used the sharped legged tail-thing to propel himself over the top of the wall and disappeared without so much as a sign in his wake.  

“Mama.” Hide weakly called.

The woman shook her head. She spun her head away from the spot where Ken had disappeared. Her normally cool, and collected eyes were red-rimmed. They widened as they looked at him and quickly scooped him up with strength he had no idea she had.

“Oh Hide.” She cooed. She hugged him tightly. “Hide. Hide. Are you alright? Did that Ghoul hurt you? Oh my god, you’re bleeding.”

Hide winced as she began to feel around his neck. She touched the large gapping bite mark on his neck.

“It’s gone.” Amon panted as he came back. He was slightly red in the face and breathing heavily. He whipped the sweat from his brow. “How’s Hide?”

“He’s bleeding.” The woman said sternly. She pulled Hide’s closer. “We need to take him to hospital. The Ghoul could have opened his throat. I can’t tell, there’s too much blood.”

Amon frowned. He narrowed his eyes at the crimson soaking Hide’s yellow and white poker dotted pyjamas. He nodded curtly. “Okay. Akira, you stay with Hide. I’ll call an ambulance, and Amira.” He said, and stressfully ran a hand through his black hair.

“A ghoul…” Amon muttered to himself.

Akira nodded her head. Her long platinum blonde hair was messy, and all over the place. She stroked the back of Hide’s head motherly, and her eyes was filled with worry. She looked down at Hide and bites her bottom lip, before ripping the bottom of her beautiful white nightgown skirt off to put pressure on the wound.

“Hurry back then.” Akira clicked her tongue.

It was blur to Hide. He felt dizzied, and tired. Hide laid his head into the crock of Akira’s neck. He kept closing and opening his eyes. Hide didn’t understand. Why would Ken do this to him? They were friends…wasn’t they? He thought they had become friends. Ken had said he didn’t want to hurt him but he did…

…Hide just couldn’t get his head around it.

There was blurring lights, and loud sounds. Hide tried to stay awake with his Mama, with Akira, but he couldn’t. He kept falling into darkness. Hide could hear voices. Echoing voices as if he was under water.

“No. We’re his adopted parents….”

He did eventually wake up again. Hide blinked his eyes opened, and winced. They burned as he looked around the room. It was white. A hospital room. Hide’s face paled even more then before. He hated hospitals, ever since the very first he woke up in one after being rescued. He groaned deeply, and felt the familiar itchy-ness on his arm of an needle.

“Oh. Hide. You’re awake.” Akira’s soft voice spoke.

Hide turned to look at her. “Mama…” he mumbled softly.

Akira smiled. She gently cupped his face, and brushed his thumb along Hide’s cheek. She sighed softly, and kisses him on the forehead.

“Hide. What was you doing outside?” she asked gently.

“You know how dangerous it is.” Amon’s familiar voice said from the other side of the bed. “What was you doing with a Ghoul?”

Hide looked at him with a small pout. “I’m sorry Papa, but…I saw him outside. He didn’t look bad…” he mumbled softly. “He was my friend.”

“Why would Ken hurt me?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soo! I'm not sure where I'm going with this but the second chapter is why Croatia! I should get it back tomorrow or so! So expect a new update soon! 
> 
> If you didn't get it, Hide was adopted by Amon and Akira! They're married <3 This mean's Hide's name is Koutarou Hideyoshi.
> 
> Thank you so much for reading! <3
> 
> English isn't my first language. I don't know if you've come from my 'On the edge' story, but if you haven't then I do hope you enjoy my writing! I'm always working with a beta to help make sure I've used the right words and tends. I'm still learning, so I hope you'll forgive any mistakes we've left~


	2. Red

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh gosh! Thank you so much to all the readers! I really appreciate it! 
> 
> This chapter gets a little Outlast-like! Love the game, replayed it and it has inspired me! 
> 
> A big thank you to my lovely beta: Croatia for editing this! Thank you so much!
> 
> I hope you enjoy it!

Every morning, Hide did the same thing. He would wake up early in the morning, shower and then brush his teeth before he looked. He looked at his reflexion in the mirror. Hide would turn his head to look at the scar on his neck.

Hide would spend a few seconds, to minutes and sometimes to an hour at looking at the scar. The bite mark. It was big, and it was clearly not a fresh mark. Over the many years it hadn’t faded much, instead the darkish colour around the bite mark had slowly, over years, became a much more pale colour. But it was very obvious that he had a bite mark. A scar that was in the shape of a full bite mark.

He had it since he was 8 years old, 10 years ago. He was no longer a naïve, and innocent kid. Many times Hide would turn that night over and over in his head. Hide would run everything on through his mind many times. He was a pretty dumb kid. He had almost died that night because he wanted to help that kid.

‘Ken’ he would remind himself.

Hide never could figure out why he was such a stupid kid. Why he didn’t realize Ken was a Ghoul. What kind of normal person would have an odd shell-like thing attached to him? Later, as Hide grow up, he came to realize that thing must have been Ken’s kagune or even a Kakuja. He really didn’t know.

At the time, Hide’s adoptive parents, Amon and Akira, would ask him as many questions on Ken as possible. It got worse when Hide’s godfather, Arima, the CCG investigator who had found him and rescued him, turned up.  

He was so stupid. He was adopted by two CCG investigators, and his godfather was an investigator. He really should have known exactly what Ken was as soon as he saw him. Why didn’t he?

Hide shook his head. Sometimes he just didn’t understand himself. His young child-self. Even now, to this day, Hide couldn’t quite remember exactly what was going through his mind at the time, he knew was lonely but would he really seek out a Ghoul for that? He sighed deeply.

After a few weeks from getting out of the hospital, he decided to never talk about Ken again. His CCG family had stopped trying to get information out of him which was a relief.

Ken. Hide tries not to think about the Ghoul that had tried to kill him.

He had never seen the Ghoul after that night. It had made sure of one thing thought. Hide had been extra careful since that day. Especially at night.

That was his routine. Everyday, every morning. Some days, he would wear a turtle neck to hide the scar, other days he didn’t care and would let the world see. Of course that would course him getting looks, whispers and comments, but Hide ignored them.

“Come on Koutarou! Admit it, that’s a love bite!”

Hide sighed as he came out of his thoughts. He frowned as he sat at his University desk with his head in the palm of his hand. Hide looked at the owner of the voice, and snorted to himself. He knew he should have put on a turtle neck, but it was just too hot. He wore a simple white and blue shirt with jeans. It was perfect for the summer.

“Shut up Reo. Leave Koutarou alone.” Another voice said.

Hide shook his head. He peered around the room and noticed class must have been over. He must have got lost in thought. Hide wasn’t sure how long he was out of it, but by the time he woke up from his thoughts, he found the hall almost empty. Only the few students that seemed to love to poke fun at him. Especially due to the bite mark.

“Does it matter?” Hide asked as he gathered up his belongings. “It’s probably more then what you’ll ever get. Maybe you’re jealous.”

Reo turned a bright red colour at the words. He narrowed his eyes at Hide. “As if. Whoever did that must have held some real malicious feelings for you. Maybe you’re into that!” he snapped in return with a smile.

Hide rolled his eyes. It wasn’t like he hadn’t heard this before. In fact, Hide had heard stuff like this most of his life. He waved him off, and slung his backpack on. “Maybe I am.” He said with a shrug.

The girl who had somewhat stood up for him, sighed. She placed a hand onto her hip, and with her free hand, rubbed the bridge of her nose. “Well done Reo.” She grumbled.

“What’s that supposed to mean? You saw that thing, don’t you ever wonder?” Reo huffed.

“Of course, but it’s a personal thing.” The girl snapped.

Hide hummed. He pulled the heavy orange headphones over his ears to block them out. Hide then took the familiar trail out the University. He had been going to University for two years now, and had just began his third, and final year. He had been studying Foreign Languages, and was doing very well. He was a top student, which made many people very proud of him.

He turned on a random song from Britain, and made his way out the Kimi University. He found himself humming to himself. He barely was able to avoid a girl that seemed to be his age. He didn’t pay much attention, only that he hadn’t seen anybody with an hair style like that. It was so fluffy! And covered half her face, however, as soon as he circled around her, she left his mind.

Hide wasn’t aware that the girl’s nose twitched, and then snapped her head around to stare frantically around herself. If he looked, it would look like the girl was trying to spot something that she smelled before she would look in his direction. But he did. He kept his head down, and carried on walking while humming to himself.

He knew exactly where he was going. He didn’t even need to look up to know where his feet was carrying him.

“Hide-kun!”

Hide smiled widely up at the cute girl with short blonde hair. He winked teasingly at her. “Hey Yoriko-chan!” he greeted.

Yoriko was his dear friend. She was rather cute, and Hide knew she had a lot of fans. He had to deal with them time to time. They had been somewhat friends since he started coming to her smoothie trailer. It was cute, and right outside Kimi University.

“What yah want to do?” Yoriko asked with such a sweet smile that it would make anybody blush.

Hide made a deep hum. He put a hand to chin and looked at the board. He smirked and let out a low laugh. “And what is the ‘Very Berry Breakfast’ ?” he asked.

It was something Yoriko did. Special of the day. It was normally something she made up, and while she doesn’t always sell a lot of them, Hide always found himself giving in and buying one. Today was Very Berry Breakfast.

“It’s a raspberry smoothie! It has rice milk, unsweetened cherries and raspberries, honey, ginger, flaxseed and lemon juice.” Yoriko explained with a proud smile. She had her hands on her hips as she stated the drink proudly.

Hide hummed. “Ohhh. Do I get a fancy smoothie umbrella with it?” he teased.

Yoriko bowed her head. “Of course, dear sir!” she winked.

“Okay. I’ll have one of those, my fair lady!” Hide laughed.

Yoriko bounced. She clapped her hands. “Yes! You’re the first person to order one!” she smiled brightly and turned around to get to work.

Hide hummed. He crossed his legs and leant against the open shelve of the smoothie trailer. “So! What you’ve been up today Yoriko-chan? Anything special?” he asked.

“Ah. Nothing much. My girlfriend popped up to help with preparing fruit. She’s so awesome.” Yoriko smiled.

Hide let out a playful gasp. He put a hand to his chest. “Yoriko-chan. How could you? I thought we had something special! How could you not tell me you had a girlfriend!” he said with a smirk.

Yoriko snorted. She rolled her eyes as she turned back holding a cup filled to the brim with a beautiful crimson colour. “I’m sorry Hide-kun. I’m just not into sausage. I hope you can understand.” She said with a puppy-look.

Hide grinned when the guy next to him chocked into his smoothie. Hide laughed. “Oh honey. Nobody can resist sausage for so long. Especially my sausage. It’s so big!” he said, and slide his thumb into the belt of his jeans. “Want to see?”

“Hide-kun. Don’t make me throw this at you.” Yoriko smirked. She held the smoothie up for Hide to see. “We wouldn’t want a repeat of what happened last year, now do we?”

Hide gapped. “You’d throw a smoothie at me? My smoothie?”

Yoriko just smiled innocently.

“You’re evil.” Hide mumbled before he shook his head. “My hat off to you love. That was fantastic. But really, how come you never told me you had a girlfriend?”

Yoriko shrugged. “I guess it never came up. Touka-chan and I have been dating for a year now. We’ve been friends since High School, so it was bound to happen.” She said as she handed the smoothie over to Hide.

Hide sipped it and groaned. “Touka, huh? I’ll have to meet her sometime. But if you’re happy, then who am I to get in the way.” He said. “I’ll see you around Yoriko-chan. Better get going!”

Yoriko smiled. She waved as Hide began to walk away.

Hide waved over his shoulder as he walked. He sipped the smoothie as he walked. It really did taste good. It cooled him down from the hot summer. He had been sweating since he got up this morning. It was just so hot.

He hated the summer.

At least the smoothie was really helping.

Hide would have liked to go straight home, shower, make food and watch some lame-ass horror movie on the television but he couldn’t. Nope. Instead, he had to go see his parents. He had to the CCG building, to drop of his Dad and Mum’s lunch. Then he could go home.

He knew what was the building about. He knew what was in the basement of the building. Hide hated going to the building. Ever since what happened when he was 8 years old, Hide couldn’t bare looking at anything to do with Ghouls. He had almost died, because of his ridiculous sense of trust.

Hide sang to himself. He looked up at the CCG building, and had to admit it was a pretty impressive building. It was massive, and overshadowed most of Tokyo. It was such a pretty building that held the worlds most scariest monsters inside. He felt a chill run up his spin as he finally turned his eyes from the CCG building. If one was to stay real silent, and listened real intensively, one could hear the deep growling and screaming from the building.

He tugged on his backpack. Hide could feel the heavy box inside that dug into the middle of his back. It held his parents lunches. It was rare, but they are human and they do forget their lunch. Hide felt it was only right that he brought them the food they forget this morning. And so, with a weary grin, Hide nervously strolled towards the double glass doors.

The first thing he saw when he entered the building, was the wide crystal cleared floor. A row of gates stretched across the middle of the hall. There was people dressed in smart white and black clothes stood by each gate and watched as people stepped through the gates. The light bulbs attached at the top of the gate flashed a lovely green colour. Hide had never seen the bulbs flicker red, signalling trouble.

Thank god. Hide wasn’t sure what he would do if he had ever seen a ‘Code-Red’. He is just thankful he had not ran into a Ghoul yet, which meant a lot as his parents were CCG investigators and two of the very best.

Hide stood. He mutely watched people go through the gates, and observed the bulbs that flashed green. He rubbed the back of his neck before he finally made his way to the closest gate. Why was his hands sweating so much? Why were they so clammy? It wasn’t like this was his first time going through a gate.

He remembered the first time he had gone through the gate. Akira, his adopted mother, had been there. She was calm, relaxed and collective. She held his hand, and had a cool smile on her face. When Hide was adopted, Akira had decided to take the month off and spent it with him. One the second week, she had taken him to met her father and be default his new grandfather. He was so scared, and almost cried when they got to the gate, but then this wacky old man had appeared and everything had gotten strangely better.

Mado Kureo. Hide’s grandfather. He wasn’t very happy that Akira had taken Amon’s name, but he had quickly fallen in love with the cute little toddler as soon as Akira brought Hide to meet him. The two had developed such a strong grandfather and son bond, that Hide had always dragged Akira to go see him. Kureo was also the man who was able convivence Hide to enter the CCG building after that incident with the Ghoul.

Unfortunately, Kureo had passed away last year. Hide still had not gotten over his grandfather passing away, and secretly still grieving.      

Hide wasn’t stupid. He knew that both his Dad and Mum had tried to keep it from him, but after a few days, Hide quickly connected the dotes. Kureo, his grandfather, was killed by a Ghoul. There was no other conclusion.

His Grandpa was murdered by a Ghoul, and his parents had tried to keep it from him. It was understandable. He guessed.

“Hey there Koutarou. Back to see your parents?”

Hide grinned. He looked at the familiar short haired boy. “Howdy Mutsuki! Looking lovely as always!” he said with a teasing wink.

Mutsuki Tooru. He was a few months older then him, and was a very powerful Ghoul investigator. Akira loved to talk about Mutsuki, as well as the other squad members. Mutsuki was apart of Akira’s Quinx Squad. Last Hide heard, he had had just become a Rank 1 Ghoul Investigator. It was a big moment for Mutsuki, as he had told Hide how much he wanted to become a Rank 1 Investigator but felt like he was stuck as a Ran 2 Investigator.

“Whatyah’ doing down here?” Hide asked in curiously.

Rank 1 Ghoul Investigators are never on the gates. They’re always Rank 3 Ghoul Investigators.

A grin appeared across his lips. “What did you do?” he asked with bouncing eyebrows.

Mutsuki rolled his rather pretty eyes. “It isn’t that much of a big deal.” He shrugged.

“Not much of a big deal?” Hide repeated with a curt laugh. “You’re a Rank 1 Ghoul Investigator! What happened? Was you de-promotion or something?”

“No.” Mutsuki sighed. He shook his head. “It’s a punishment. Akira-san put me down here after I…well, I strayed off course yesterday.”

Hide’s eyes widened. “Strayed off? That’s so dangerous.” He gapped.

Seriously! It was beyond dangerous. Anything could have happened to Mutsuki. A chill ran up his spine at the thought. The possibility of not talking with Mutsuki, ever again was a rather…creepy thought. Mutsuki was so smart, and so kind. Hide enjoyed chatting with him whenever he came around.

“It wasn’t serious.” Mutsuki shrugged. “Nothing happened.”

Hide pouted. “It’s not about nothing happening, it’s more of the something could have happened. You should be more careful next time.” He mumbled before he yelped.

Mutsuki smirked. He tugged lightly on Hide’s round cheek. “You’re so cute when you worry.” He teased.

“I’m not cute!” Hide huffed. He slapped Mutsuki’s hand away with a pout before he grinned. “Haven’t you heard? I’m a big boy now Mutsuki! Do you want to see how much of a big boy I am?”

Mutsuki’s eyes widened. He took a small step back and shook his head. He held his hands up in surrender. “No! No! God No! Don’t even dare Koutarou Hideyoshi!” he snapped. His face flushed a very adorable red colour.

Hide grinned widely. He bounced his eyebrows. “Ohhh! My full name! Are we moving up in the world Mutsuki Tooru?” he purred out.

“You’re unbelievable.” Mutsuki sighed. His face still hot with embarrassment. He looked away and it was clear that he was struggling to keep a straight face.

“And you’re so adorable.” Hide winked in return. “Look at how hot your face is.”

Mutsuki waved him off. He inhaled softly, and shook his head. “Well, aren’t you a charmer.” He snorted.

“Well I try!” Hide grinned.

“Enough trying to sweep me off my feet. Walk through the gate already. Don’t think I don’t know what you’re up too.” Mutsuki said sternly. He placed his hands onto his hips as he spoke.

Hide let out a sheepish laugh. “Whatever do you mean?” he asked. He toed the gate awkwardly.

“It’s pretty obvious that you’re frightened of the CCG compound. I mean, it’s not a bad thing, it’s just you always have this look on your face when you walk through those doors.” Mutsuki explained. “I’m pretty sure you’re trying to talk yourself out of coming in, but I don’t understand why.”

Mutsuki shrugged. “You don’t really have to be here, do you?” he added.

Hide nodded. Mutsuki was right. Hide didn’t have to be here. Neither Amon or Akira ever forced him to come here, and would, if he was really required, meet him outside the building. However, Hide wanted to help them out, with anything. Even if it was just dropping off their forgotten lunch.

“Maybe I’m a little scared.” Hide admitted meekly. “But I want to see Dad and Mum. So I’ve got other choice.”

Mutsuki nodded. He smiled at Hide. His eyes sparkled at Hide. “I’m in awe, sir.” He said.

Hide laughed. “Why thank you, good sir.”

Hide turned to look at the gate. He breathed in sharply, because after he stepped through the gate, he would be in the CCG building. Hide bites his bottom lip. After a few seconds, and hearing low muttering behind him, Hide walked through the gates. At first he felt a little anxious that the light would blink red instead of green, but after five seconds, it glowed green.

“Keep up the good work!” he cheered.

Mutsuki yelped. “K-Koutarou!” he flushed in horror and embarrassment also.

Hide grinned and waved his hand over his shoulder. He had just teasingly slapped poor Mutsuki on the behind as he walked passed. Hide just couldn’t help it. Mutsuki was just so fun to mess around with. He was super cute, would blush a lot, and was just so shy.

He was just so adorable.

And the best thing is that Mutsuki never pointed out the bite mark. He never asked him questions about it or teased him about. Thankfully.

Hide hummed to himself. Hide pulled his headphones around his neck, as one could never be too careful. Specially in a building like this. He walked in the same direction as normally, he glanced at the clock in the hall and knew both his adopted parents would be in their shared office at this moment. If not, then Amon is probably in the bathroom but Akira is always-always in the office at this time of day.

Hide smiled anxiously, and waved at another person who had greeted him. Everyone knew who he was. Amon and Akira were two of the best. It was only logically. If nobody knew him from Amon and Akira, then they definitely knew who he was from his godfather.

He let out a breathe he didn’t realize he was holding when he stepped into the elevator. Hide sighed deeply, and smiled tiredly, as he leant back against the elevator wall. He was relieved to be alone in the elevator for the time being, but he knew somebody else would be getting in soon and just as though passed his mind, the elevator stopped. Another investigator stepped in. Hide’s eyes immediately zooned down to the briefcase in the investigator’s hand.

Hide gulped painfully. He tried not to look at it, but found himself staring at it. He knew what was in side it, what the CCG did and it unnerved him. He counted his lucky stars that the investigator got off after two levels. He breathed out sharply, and ran a hand through his hair stressfully. He looked up at the blinking light of the building’s levels, and chewed his bottom lip as the elevator came to his level.

He came to the familiar door of the office. Hide smiled, and gently knocked the door before poking his head.

“Afternoon hard working people.” He joked.

“Hide. You came to us again?” Akira smiled.

Hide had heard it. It made him grin widely. ‘You came to me again’.

Seidou snorted. “Isn’t he getting too old for this?” he grumbled under his breath.

“Quiet Seidou.” Akira grunted, and slapped the brunette on the back of the head.

The office was quite big. It was located near the top of the building with a big window. It had four desks in it, two belonging to his parents. Hide made his way over to Akira’s desk which was next to the window. His adopted mother was beautiful. He had to admit. He remembered when she was taller then him, but now, he was almost the same height of her.

Akira’s once long platinum blonde hair had been cut short. It had become a little darker due to having to spent long hours in the sun, which was Hide’s fault. He was a hyperactive child, that forced her to spent a lot of time outside rather then inside. Her natural pale skin had become a little tanned due to it and it hadn’t ever gone back to the normal soft, faded colours. Still, she was beautiful.

“You guys forgot your lunch this morning. I grabbed it on the way out, and thought I’d drop it off on the way home from this morning session.” Hide explained as he took out the familiar, neatly tied up burrito box.

Akira grunted to herself. She put her hand to her forehead. “I knew we’ve forgotten something.” She muttered. “What would I do without you.”

“Crash and burn!” Hide grinned.

Akira smiled coolly. She motherly brushed Hide’s cheek fondly. “I really would.” She said.

“Ugh. I’m going to puke.” Seidou grunted. He twirled around in his work chair and stared Hide down with half-lidded eyes. “How’s your studying going?”

Hide pouted. Seidou had sort of tutored him for a while. It wasn’t that Seidou was a bad teacher or anything, he was just annoyingly frustrating.

“Good.” Hide said. “I got a 75% on my last paper.”

Seidou frowned. “Only 75%?” he repeated.

Hide’s nose twitched. Only? Only? He worked hard for that.

“Seidou. Leave my child alone.” Akira grunted. She closed the mini-fridge after putting the lunch away. She turned around to face Seidou and crossed her arms over her chest. “If I recall, you was stuck on 70% for everything.”

Seidou flushed brightly. “Tusk. Whatever.” He grumbled and turned back to the papers he was working on.

“Is there a new person on your team?” Hide asked. He turned away from the normally empty desk next to Seidous, to look at his mother.

The desk was somewhat messy. There was a strange mirror to the side, with a pair of long scissors laying innocently in front of the mirror. There had to be a person working at it because there was a green and grey coat handing on the back of the computer chair.

“He’s name is Juuzou Suzuya.” Akira said.

Seidou let out a sound. He stiffened in his chair, and if it was possible, Hide could see a cloud appear above him.

Akira smirked widely. She clocked her head to the side. “He is Seidou’s new partner. They’ve become pretty good friends.” She said.

“Friends!” Seidou suddenly snapped. The pen he was holding cracked. “We’re not friends. He is beyond annoying and is a freak!”

Akira merely smiled. “Of course Seidou. Keep telling yourself that.” She said.

Seidou let out a girlish squeal.

Hide hummed to himself. He scratched at the back of his head. Juuzou Suzuya? He had heard of that name before, on television or maybe Amon had told him. Amon tended to accidently let information slip of all sorts of things. One or two things that was way to much information for Hide to know.

“Where’s Dad?” Hide asked. He sat down in Amon’s chair, with a childish kick of the legs.

Akira chuckled. She sat in her own chair next to Hide. “He’s with Arima. Arima needed his help.” She said. She pushed a loose hair behind her ear as she spoke of her husband, and dear friend.

“Oh. Arima needed Dad’s help? Shocking.” Hide grinned.

“I know.” Akira smiled in return. “But it’s a serious thing. They’re in the ground level.”

Hide fought against the urge to flinch at that. He knew he really shouldn’t worry about Amon, his dad, but he was. The ground level was actually the basement where they normally had one or two ghouls, being prepared to transferred to the Ghoul prison.

“Oh…” Hide breathed out.

“Your father is a very skilled investigator, and he is with Arima. The best investigator the CCG had. You don’t need to worry.” Akira said. She was able pin-point Hide’s worry and anxiousness with one glance.

Hide blushed. He smiled meekly and nodded. “I know.” He said. “I just can’t help it.”

“Is it because you was attacked by a Ghoul as a kid?” Seidou asked.

Hide gapped a little. He awkwardly turned away while twisting his hands together. He shrugged innocently.

Akira sighed. She glared Seidou.

“What?” Seidou asked.

Hide brushed Seidou’s words off, and decided to snoop over Amon’s desk. He glanced at the picture of their family on the corner. It was a week after he had been adopted, and was sitting on Akira’s lap. His large honey eyes was looking at the camera in curious. Hide couldn’t believe he was that tiny. Both himself and Akira was wrapped in a large fluffy white and blue poker dot blanket.

It was cute.

They went and made Spaghetti Bolognese soon after the photo was taken. It became Hide’s favourite meal. Not because they had destroyed the kitchen with tomato source, pasta and mince.

Hide shook his head to clear his mind. He couldn’t stop the smile on his lips thought. That day, that moment was the first time he had real fun.

“What are you smiling at?” Akira amusingly asked.

Hide hummed. “This photo. It just reminded me of the Spaghetti Bolognese we made after I was adopted.” He said fondly.

Akira turned to the photo. She smiled herself, and nodded her head a little. “You refused to eat anything else for a few months after. How could I possible forget? You wouldn’t even eat sweets.” She chuckled.

Back then, it was difficult for Hide to eat anything. Before Arima had saved him, Hide was treated worse then a abused dog or so he had been told. Hide doesn’t remember that time of his life much, it was a blur. Hide just remembered being always cold, being so hungry that his stomach had become numb, and most of all, he remembered crying a lot.

It was a dark time. One of the most darkest times of his life…

“Well, I eventually got out of it.” Hide laughed. “Besides, how could I not? I love Dad’s cooking.”

Akira snorted. “Oh. And is my cooking not good enough?” she smirked.

“Well, Mum…it’s always black…” Hide said sheepishly.

“Yeah. Akira can’t cook.” Seidou chimed in with a wave of the hand. “She’s never been able too. Back in college, she almost burned the kitchen down.”

Hide blinked. His eyes widened, and he gapped. “Really? Seriously? You almost burned down your kitchen? Is that why Dad doesn’t let you in the kitchen?” he asked. He couldn’t picture it. Akira freaking out as she accidently set fire to the kitchen. It was an amusing thought.

Akira rolled her eyes. “I can cook.” She muttered.

“Noodles don’t count.” Seidou snorted.

Hide chuckled. He rubbed the back of his neck. “Mum. You did, like, burn toast that one time…” he said. “And not just a little burnt either…it was coral black…”

“Mild calibration issues.” Akira shrugged. She leant back in her chair, and crossed her arms.

Hide smiled. He knew that meant ‘alright I give up’ in Akira’s special way. He chuckled to himself. He loved Akira, she had become his mother, but damn, she was a bit of a sore loser. He knew that for a fact as they played monopoly a lot growing up. His parents were quite competitive. Hide had learnt a long time ago to not get between them.

“I should probably get home now.” Hide said as he stood up. He stretched his arms out and groaned. “Let Dad know I stopped back.”

Akira smiled. She hugged her son, and patted him on the back of his head. “I’ll let him know. We will most likely be late tonight, so lock up probably. I mean it this time Hide. I do not want a repeat of last time.” She said sternly. Her hands on her pointed hips.

“I know Mum.” Hide blushed in embarrassment.

One time he forgot to lock a window. The next day, they woke up to a few pesky quitters roaming around their kitchen. It took this a full day to get them out. It was his fault, for leaving the window open and leaving a half-eaten pizza out.

Akira gave him a pointed look. “I’m serious. I do not want to come home to find wild cats, or mice, or whatever in our house again.” She said.

“It only happened once.” Hide pouted.

Akira smirked. She clicked her tongue. “Yes. Only once. Do not let it happen again.” She said.

Hide nodded. “Yes Mum.” He finally said.

Akira nodded her head.

“You’re a scary Mum.” Seidou suddenly grunted. Only to shrink back when Akira sent him a death glare eyes.

Hide sheepishly laughed. He shrugged, and tugged on the straps of his backpack. And after a few minutes, he spoke with Akira and Seidou, he stepped out the office.

Hide waved goodbye.

Hide stretched his arms above his head, and groaned softly. He was tired, and was looking forward to spending the day in his cosy living room. He made his way down the corridor, and felt thankful that the corridor was empty. There wasn’t anybody else in the hallway.

It was a smooth going, until he stepped into the elevator. He was alone, and it was so nice and peaceful. Hide almost forgot where he was. Until the elevator suddenly jolted. It almost sent Hide off his feet. He barely was able to catch himself and prevent himself from smacking against the elevator floor.

“What?” Hide grunted as he leant against the elevator wall. His hand pressed firmly against the wall.

Hide rubbed his head. He lifted his attention to the double doors, and felt his heart skip a beat. The elevator made a loud wail-like sound before moving. Hide jumped. He could feel it speeding up, and fear ran through his body. The heat of fear licked along the back of his neck, and kissed his skin.

He swung his head up to look above him in confusion. Hide’s eyes then snapped to the glowing lights of the elevator. He watched as the lights of the levels flash on by. The lights around him was flickering on and off. It made him feel dizzy. Hide was afraid the elevator would crash into the ground. He could feel the scary tremble run up his spine. The hairs on his body stood up on end, and hands quivered.

The elevator thumped as if it hit something. Then it stopped. Hide’s heart was pounding in his ears, and he bites his bottom lip so hard as the metal, glassy doors slide open. It opened revealing red. Flashing red lights, and loud blaring siren-like screams echoed through the hallway.

He slowly inched forward. Hide poked his head out, and noticed two investigators rushing down the hallway. They disappeared through the end door. Hide frowned in confusion. He straightened himself and looked up at the blinking light of the elevator.

“I’m really…” He trailed off in shock.

He was in the ground level….

Hide felt like crying. His face heated up with the urge to start crying. How could this be possible? He pressed level 01, not ground level…besides, Hide thought it was impossible to get down here without a key?

How was he here?

‘Code-EG. Please evacuate the building. Please evacuate the building.’

Hide froze. The words repeated over the speakers. He just stared blankly up at the speaker attached to the corner of the elevator. His heart was beating painfully in his chest. Every time the words was repeated, Hide felt like fainting.

What does Code-EG mean anyway?

Whatever it was, Hide had a feeling it isn’t anything good.

“What should I do?” Hide muttered to himself. He pulled at his hair.

The elevator wasn’t moving. He had no idea where the stairs was. He gave the hallways another glance, and found there was no signs hanging up either. Normally, if he was lost, Hide would just follow the signs. There was nothing to follow…what should he do? What should he do? Panic was setting in.

Hide jumped when a door close to him opened and an investigator raced down the hallway. Hide stared for a few seconds before he shook his head.

“Hey! Wait!” he called out but the investigator was already gone.

Hide chewed his bottom lip. He realized the investigator had gone through the same door of the other two he had seen earlier. They all had gone in the same direction. Somebody had to be there, who could help him. With that, Hide began to make his way towards the door. He anxiously glanced up at the flaring red lights, and his ears was throbbing from the siren-like wailing. Hide reached up and rubbed his ears.

“Hello?” Hide called out.

He pulled the metal door open. He poked his head out to peer down the hallway, the investigators must have ran down this hallway. He bites his bottom lip. The hallway was brick at first, but became metal-like halfway down. Something told Hide that wasn’t normal. Especially as he walked down that corridor, he found the strangely bright metal-like texture look a bit like ice only it wasn’t cold or wet.

It reminded him of…the containment area in those television shows he would watch to kill time. Like a laboratory or something like that. It was eerie, or creepy…or…it just made him feel uneasy. He wasn’t supposed to be here…that was for sure.

It’s still unbelievable he got down here at all…there had to be somebody around here who could get him out.

The flashing red lights was staring to make Hide’s eyes blur. He felt sickly, as the red lights would reflect off the ice-like walls and it made Hide feel dizzy. He groaned softly and placed a hand to his head. The end of the hallway had something like glass sliding doors. As soon as he was close to them, they let out a puff of smoke and made a low sound that was lost from the siren echoing out. The door opened and revealed something horrific.

Hide’s eyes widened. He felt his stomach lurch at what was on view. The room wasn’t very big, and he could see another door on the other side of the room leading to another corridor. The room was something like a computer room. They were rather experience-looking. He would have tried to make sense of what was on screen, but there was something else that gained his attention.

Red.

He wanted to tell himself it was paint. He knew it wasn’t paint, but he really wished it was.

Bright red blood. It was everywhere. All over the walls, tables, and smeared across the floor like somebody had been painfully dragged.

He felt his throat twitch with the strong need to throw up, but Hide quickly covered his mouth and turned away. He tried to breath in deeply, only to get a disgusted, vile smell of copper. Hide bristled, and rubbed his face.

“It’s okay. It’s okay.” Hide mumbled to himself. “It’s not really blood. Right. Right. It’s…it’s…paint! Ketchup! Yeah!”

Nevermind the fact of why there would be so much paint or ketchup in the room. Or why it would have been thrown across some expensive looking things.

“Some…some…er, lumpy ketchup but still ketchup!” Hide muttered as he inched passed the red liquid. He moved towards the doors.

It was taking everything inside him not to freak out.  

Hide jumped in surprise as unlike the last door, this time when he stopped through, he stepped into a sliver-like hallway. It was incredibly short, the hallway stretched about two or three steps before there was another door. Hide looked down at the ground and felt his face grow pale upon seeing the lumpy red thick ‘ketchup’ smeared along the ground like something had been dragged straight throw.

He shook his head furiously. He tried to walk straight to the door to get out, only it didn’t open. Instead it let out a loud deep and the shoots at the opened. Greenish steam was pushed throw and filled the hallway. It didn’t hurt him, and within a few seconds, the steam was cleared out. The doors beeped and opened.

“…must have cleared bacteria…or something….” Hide muttered.

He puffed his cheeks out. Hide looked back, and felt his stomach coil again. He wheezed deeply. It took everything not to throw up. There on the edge of the doubled doors to the de-bacteria hallway was a bright red-bloodied handprint. It dripped down the wall, and pooled at the base of the wall.

Fingers. There was a few ripped-part fingers was laying the pool of blood. The skin looked ripped apart with bone poking out.

They’re fake. They have too be.

Fake.

The room he was in was like something similar to a laboratory. He could be sure. Hide took a little step into the room. There was long silver tables, and shelves that had…jaws lined up? The jaws had something inside them, but Hide refused to look. He walked slowly and felt something underneath his foot.

He looked down. Hide almost let out a sound of surprise.

A body part.

But Hide felt his throat squeeze shut. He spun around, and throw up. The vile liquid flushed out of his mouth, and pooled at his feet. It made his eyes sting with tears. He coughed, and groaned to himself. He ran a hand through his hair.

“So much for being vomit free…” he muttered.

Hide shook his head. He thought about running back to the elevator and seeing if it would work. He definitely shouldn’t be here. It was way to dangerous. Whatever did that, could still be here and do it to him.

He could die, if he doesn’t try to get back. Try to find the staircase.

Hide would have if his ears didn’t perk up. He heard something. It was quiet, and barely heard, but he did. He heard it. Hide lifted his head to look over in the direction. The sound was coming from behind the metal, single door which was slightly cracked open. The red flashing lights was spilling out from underneath it, but it didn’t make much of a difference as the lights was flashing in the room he was in.

Hide stared at the slightly opened door. His heart was beginning to pound heavily in his ears. It made his head was spinning, and he the sound was echoing through his head. He took a few steps forward, and felt his legs buckle underneath his weight.

It took him barely a minute to get to the door, but as he was walking so slowly, it took Hide double the time. Ever step he made, he felt like there was chains around his legs. The chains holding him, no trapping him to the ground. His fingers trembled. The sound was becoming louder and louder with every step he made. It sounded like something was being furiously ripped apart, and liquid-like subscene was being splashed around. One look around the room made Hide feel light headed again.

Hide came to the door and peered through the slightly opened door. At first he didn’t see anything. Only a few shadows. The stomach twisting sound was much louder. It made his ears ring. It was definitely the most stupidest thing he had done. Hide pressed his hand against the door and slowly pushes it open.

The door opened with a low crank. Hide stepped in the room, and was fully blasted with the heavy stench of sickness hit his nose. The stench of death, blood and hunger made his head feel dizzy. He let out a shaky gasp, as he saw what was further in the room.

Chairs was upturned. Tables looked like that had been mashed to pieces. The floor was stained with blood, and somehow it was on the roof. It was dripping down from above them. Hide felt a small drop splash onto his shoulder. Hide jumped and peered at the small oval shape stain. His nose scrunched up.

It was the sound of a living thing that made the hairs all over Hide’s body stand up on end. He slowly turned around to look at what was behind him.

It wasn’t very big. About the same size of himself. It was hunched over something, and ripping whatever it was apart. It’s hand clawed at it. Desperate to rip it apart. Anxious to get what it wanted from it.

It was a creature. A thing. Hide wasn’t sure what it was. But he could see a strange purple, and black subscene clinging to the body. It looked a life. It was flickering about. Twitching and then moving back and forth. It covered most of the body.

Hide stared with unmoving eyes. The skin around his eyes burned, and his mouth gapped slowly. He felt horrified. Sickly even while staring.

Suddenly, the creature reed it’s head. Suddenly something moving lightening fast flashed through the air.

Hide let out a shaky yelp. He jumped to the side, and barely missed having the purple and black thing smash his head into the ground. He gasped and spun around as the creature flung itself through the air and landed like a spider on the door.

It let out a horrifying hiss. The purple-like things wiggled around it, like many little bug-like legs holding it’s body to the wall. Seeing that it had missed the human, it lunched itself back through the air. It did a flip, and as it spin it’s body upside down, the purple thing lashed out at him.

Hide cried out. This time when he tried to avoid being it, the purple thing cut the back of his leg. It was just a small clip, but it was still enough for it to burn. Hide shakily covered the cut with his hand, pressing down harshly with a quivering shoulders.

Just as Hide lifted his head, something came flying towards him. He opened his mouth and let out a breath scream as he was pinned to the ground. Something large and heavy held him down. Pinned him, and refused to let him move at all. The thing’s tiny legs wiggled above on him, pressing down him and ready to rip him apart limb from limb.

Something similar to a face, but Hide wasn’t quite sure. There was a mask-thing attached to it, well Hide isn’t sure if it was a mask. It covered almost the whole face, only leaving a little of what he could only assume is a chin. Due to the lip he saw for a brief second. It was lone, and smooth. It had a single large red, black and white eye. It was eerie.

A deep, grotty growl came from the masked thing. It leant in so close to Hide, and a hand-like thing clawed at the back of his neck. It pressed down on the base of his neck, and shoved Hide down. The sound of something slide in close to his throat.

It was obviously a mouth. The thing was going in to kill him. Going for his juggler.

“Wait! Please don’t!” Hide found himself blabbering. He knew it was stupid. The words had to fall on death ears.

Suddenly the creature stopped. It stilled completely on top of him. Even the long purple-thing laid numbly across him, and on the ground. Almost like it was careful of suddenly crushing him. The thing’s masked face suddenly buried into his throat. There was no bites, or snapping, or anything of the sort. It was just…breathing on him or nuzzling his skin?

Why? Hide was so confused. The creature was aiming to kill him, to slit his throat and let his blood pour…but suddenly…it stopped? Suddenly it just…didn’t want to?

There had to be an expiration…something wasn’t right. It made no sense to him.

“…H-Hiiiii…iii…i…” a strange keen-like voice groaned.

Hide blinked. He blinked once and then twice. What? He tried to crank his head around to look up at the creature, but the slake hand holding his head down suddenly tensed from his movement. The hand pulled his head back, not enough to snap his spin but just enough to make Hide wince. The face of the creature buried further into the side of Hide’s throat with another loud keen.

“Stop it!” Hide cried out. “It hurts!”

And then, the creature let out another keen-like cry. It suddenly leaped back. It almost tripped over the large wiggling-purple-thing. It crouched down low like some kind of dog, and clocked it’s head. The large, circle shaped white, purple and black flickered oddly.

Hide panted deeply. He tried to catch his breathe. He slowly turned himself over, and sat up .Not before wiggling himself up against the wall in fear. Then something in Hide’s head clicked. The side the creature was nuzzling, or whatever, was….is that…the bite mark was on that side wasn’t it?

His hand flashed up and covered the bite mark. His eyes wide with glassy eyes. Hide’s chest pounded painfully in his chest, and pressed himself further against the wall. His other hand twisted on his chest. His lips pulled into a gapping circle shape.

“H-IIIIII…HIIIII….EEE…” The creature let out. It’s head tilting to the left firmly. The purple-tail thing wiggled behind it. “Hiiiiii-eeeeeeee.”

Hide panted still. He licked his lips, and swallowed a thick lump in his throat. Hide’s eyes flickered down the body of the creature, and suddenly realized, it wasn’t a creature but a human…a Ghoul…it had to be a ghoul and was that it’s kagune? Why was it covering it’s body completely?

“Hide!”

Hide jumped. His jaw dropped. “Did…did you just say my name?” he asked.

Had he heard that right? Did this ghoul just say his name?

“No. You didn’t. I’m just so scared right now that I’m imagining things.” Hide screeched to himself. “There’s no way it knows my name!”

The Ghoul whined. It crawled up to Hide, but kept a small space between them. “HH-II-Hide.” It let out.

Hide froze. Whatever else he was about to say died in his throat. He stared at the Ghoul. He opened and shut his mouth slowly. The Ghoul had said his name…it really had…Hide just stared. He couldn’t look away. His heart leaped into his throat.

“…I…what?” Hide mumbled.

The Ghoul jumped almost like an excited child. “Hi-dddde.” It repeated.

“You…know my name?” Hide asked. His eyebrows pulling together in pure confusion.

He almost wanted to slap his face from how stupid he was. Talking with a goddamn Ghoul. A Ghoul that had coursed all that…death behind him. It was further proven as Hide could see the Ghoul was blood stained. Even it’s mouth was blood stained. Bright red, and dripping down the chin. It was slowly making a puddle of blood underneath him.

“How?” Hide thought out loud. He was confused.

How could this Ghouls know his name?

The Ghoul suddenly sank downward. The wiggling Kagune-thing dropped behind it, and slammed into the ground. It was so big and heavy that it sent a vibration through the ground. It’s head almost fell down. It began to make strange sounds. Sounds that was almost whimpering. Almost…

Was…was it sulking? Why was it sulking?

Hide didn’t understand. How could this Ghoul know his name? He hadn’t ever met an Ghoul before…wait…wait…

WAIT

It was not possible!

“No way!” Hide blurred out.

The Ghoul seemed to perk up a little. It sat still, waiting for…something…

Hide gapped. He opened and shut his mouth. A new fear set in. Shock clouded his brain and he pressed himself up against the wall. His body was sweating newly, and his hand itched against his neck. The bite mark, all lump and bumpy underneath his fingers made him his throat and mouth become dry.

Fucking no way!

It’s been what? 10 years old? How could this be possible? How is he in the CCG building…like this?

“K-Ken?” Hide whispered.

The Ghoul immediately perked up. Like a little puppy. He sat up straight, and made a high-pitched keen sound. He crouched down, and looked like he was preparing to pounce when Hide shook his head furiously.

“N-No!” Hide yelped.

He held up a shaky, free hand as his other was still covering the bite mark. It burned as if to remind him of what this Ghoul had done. Almost done to him.

“Y-You tried to k-kill me! Stay away!” Hide cried

Ken let out a deep whine. He tilted his head in something similar to confusion.

“No.” Ken parroted back.

Ken spoke in the familiar voice Hide remembered. It was boyish anymore as Ken had clearly grown up like Hide had.

“I didn’t.” he spoke clearly.

It was strange. Completely different to the keening he had just been making. Ken spoke firmly, clearly and with determination.

Hide puffed his cheeks out. He was still so very afraid but at that moment, the burst of anger filled him. Anger because Ken was his first friend. The first person who had been kind to him and hadn’t brushed him off. Anger because Hide thought they had become friends. Anger because Ken had bitten him. Had ripped at his throat and almost made Hide bleed to death.

Anger because Hide still had nightmares. Nightmares of almost dying.

He was angry. For the moment, Hide forgot how much danger he was in. That there was so many people dead. So many people who had been ripped apart by this Ghoul. This Ghoul that was denying hurting him, denying almost killing him.

All Hide knew was that he was pissed!

“Yes you did!” Hide hissed. “You tried to rip my juggler out! I would have died!”

Ken bristled. He let out his own blood-thirsty hiss but after a few minutes, Ken bowed his head.

“Not on purpose.” He said clearly.

Hide didn’t understand. How could he speak so clearly?

“Not on purpose?” Hide repeated. Hide dropped his hand. He pointed at the mark. “I mean look at this! I almost bleed to death!” he added.

“Accident.” Ken stated.

Hide really wished he could see Ken’s face right now, but then again, he might have tried to punch the Ghoul. A stupid thing to do, but he was that angry. However, he didn’t. The mask on Ken’s face, attached to Ken’s face still gave him a slight edge of fear…okay a lot of fear but that wasn’t the point!

“Oh! An accident! That makes it okay, huh?” Hide said. “I have fucking nightmares you know about it!”

Ken shook his head. “I was a child Hide.” He said as if that explained it all.

Hide went to open his mouth. To scream that being a child doesn’t excuse Ken from almost killing him! Accident or not! The doctors had said he had lost so much blood, and the only reason he had lived was because Akira and Amon had got him to the hospital in time. Hell, Amon had given Hide blood because of it.

“It was an accident.” Ken added. “I was a child, and I had never marked somebody before.”

Hide’s words died on his touch. “What…” he breathed out.

Ken shook his head. He directed his head away from Hide, and like a snap of a finger, he changed. Suddenly the Ken he had just been talking to disappeared. He became somebody else, something else.

Ken let out a low whine. A whine of shame and sadness. His kagune or Kakuja wiggled behind him, and curled up like a cat tail. He crawled forward and dropped himself. Ken crossed his hands, and then dropped his face on top of them. His head pressing against Hide’s knee in a submission like stance.

“Ken?” Hide called. “Oi. Ken…hey?”

The Ghoul whimpered loudly. “Hiiiiii-dddddddddeeeeee.” He let out.

Like he had no idea of how to talk, or that he had not just been talking moments before hand. It was strange. Hide stared. He looked down at the Ghoul in confusion.

What had just happened?

Ken let out another high-pitched keen. His fingers seeming to tense again Hide’s leg.

Suddenly the metal door swung open.

“Hide?!” a familiar voice yelled.

Hide turned his head. His eyes widened. “Dad?” he gasped out upon seeing Amon.

Amon held his long weapon out. He narrowed his eyes at Ken.

“Hold on Hide. Stay calm.” He said.

Amon stood in the doorway with a few other investigators behind him. All of them was holding strange-shaped weapons. Amon’s dark eyes widened upon seeing Ken so close to Hide, and reasonable believing Ken was going to or was already attacking Hide.

Ken let out a shriek of a roar. He spun around with his purple and black kagune wagging behind him. It arched over his body like a scorpion’s pointer. It flared back and forth, ready to attack Amon if he had. Ken let out a hiss. He arched his back, and swung his kagune at Amon. He then tensed his back legs, and was preparing to pounce.

Hide gasped. He stumbled to his feet. He anxiously got between Amon and Ken. He faced Ken, and held his arms up.

“Ken! No!” he ordered. “Stop! Now!”

Ken let out a sound between a whine, and hiss. He dropped down low, with his shoulders hunched. Arms and legs almost folded underneath him. He looked like he was obeying by Hide’s words however his kagune still was held much like scorpion’s pointer.

It was then that Hide noticed the half-eaten corpse of an Investigator behind Ken. His brain clicked, and his face paled. Realization filled him. He had saw Ken eating a person. Had witnessed Ken eating a human being.

Everything went black.

…and all hell broke loose…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ohhh! Poor Hide! What will happen when he wakes up? 
> 
> Any idea what is up with Kaneki? Hehe~ A cookie to whoever can figure it out <3 It's heavily hinted!
> 
> Oh dear! What's going on?!


	3. Forever and ever, and ever!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ah! thank you so much for all the support! Thank you so much for reading, and leaving so many lovely comments! I appreciate it completely. 
> 
> a big thank you to my lovely beta: Croatia for editing this! Thank you so much!
> 
> i hope you enjoy it!
> 
> i apologize for any spelling, or grammar mistakes! Ah you know English isn't my first language, so I have to get a beta hehe~

The air was thick with a strange stanch of strong cleaning commercials with a edge of copper. There were a few people still in the yellow suits of containment.

The containment process had been going on for a little an hour now, and most of the red stains had been scrubbed cleaned.

The sound of hills clicking, echoed through the corridor. A young beautiful woman came charging through the tunnel like hallways. Her now short palatium hair bounced along behind her, as she walked anxiously. Her shoulders were hunched up, and her hands was balled up into fists. She was storming with anger, and worry.

How could this happen?

Akira was just so angry. How could they have allowed this happen? Herself had been escorted out the building as it happened, and only found out what had happened when Yonebayshi Saiko, the youngest of her Quinx team, had rushing to her with the message from her husband.

An urgent message from Amon that involved her baby. Her son.

Hearing the news, Akira had felt her chest burst with swirling anger, and worry. How could this have happened to Hide? Her little boy?

She shook her head to clear her thoughts. She just wanted to get to the SSS containment screening room as fast she could. She had to know if Hide was alright. Akira couldn’t handle the thought of something happening to her baby! Especially with that Ghoul involved.

Akira had said it was a bad idea the moment it was brought in, all those years ago.

Akira throw the doors opened. She pushed so hard that the doors swung opened and slammed against the wall, some might have been worried the doors would be ripped from the hingers.

She stormed into the room with pure anger and the strong urge to punch something! Anything to take it out with!

“Where is he!” she snapped with a sharp voice.

All the other investigators in the room stared at her with wide, unblinking eyes. Slowly, they all turned left and pointed.

Akira hissed through clenched teeth. She twirled on the hills of her white shoes, and stormed toward the single white door in the room. She almost kicked the door opened, but the door was already slightly open. She easily yanked it open and slammed it behind her with a might bang.

“You son of a bitch!” She hissed out.

Amon turned his head. His eyes widened a little upon seeing his fuming wife advancing towards him. Not surprised really.

“Hello Akira.” Amon said. He took a step away in a small pinch of fear himself.

Akira growled. “Where is my son!” she growled.

Amon frowned. He crossed his arms. “Hide’s my son too.” He said.

Akira levelled Amon with her death glare. It made Amon sweat. He sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck, and clocked his head to the side. He gestured towards the large, wall-like glass.

“He’s in there. He is safe, and sound…or at least…unharmed.” Amon muttered.

Akira spun around to look at the mirror-wall. Her eyes widened in shook and surprise, astonishment. Her lips parted, and her face paled. Akira’s eyebrows furrowed.    

“Oh. You are so couched.” Akira sneered.     

Amon chose to ignore her comment and looked at the glass as well. On the other side of the glass was a room. The glass was one way, meaning they could see into the room but nobody could see them back. The room on the other side was a cell. A holding cell.

“I’m going in.” Akira said.

Amon grabbed Akira’s shoulder. He shuddered from the look Akira gave him, but forced himself to stay calm.

“I wouldn’t advise that.” He said.

Akira shrugged Amon’s hand off. “Oh? And why should I listen to you?” she said darkly. Her eyes narrowed darkly at Amon.

“240 reacts to anybody who gets to close.” A calm, and soft toned voice spoke.

Arima was standing calmly with his hands in his pockets. He was staring into the room with focused eyes.

Akira’s eyes twitched. She frowned deeply, and glared at him. She clocked her hips to the side, and crossed her arms. “Oh! And what does 240 got to do with this? I don’t see it in there!” she hissed.

“240 is in there.” Arima stated. He turned to look down at Akira. “Just not in sight.”

Akira opened her mouth to reply, but changed her might. “Okay. Fine. What do you mean 240 reacts to anybody who gets to close? Close to who or what?” she asked.

“240 has become quite…fond of the boy.” Arima said. “240 reacts violently when somebody gets too close to him…”

“For some reason, 240 has become attached to Hide.” Amon explained anxiously. “It doesn’t seem like 240 will hurt Hide….anybody who gets between them…well that’s another story.”

“Doesn’t seem like!” Akira hissed. “Attached?”

Amon gulped. He took another step away from his wife. “Akira. Please. Hide’s fine. He isn’t hurt. He, um, fainted…” he said softly.

“Hide fainted.” Akira said sharply. “Oh, and when was you going to tell me that?”

“Akira…” Amon said.

Arima sighed. He closed his eyes briefly. “240 is acting in ways that we haven’t seen before. We’d like to document it.” He said.

Akira clenched her fists. She lowered her head to calm herself. “So, you want to use Hide in this twisted experiment. I told you it was an awful idea…” she grumbled deeply.

“I don’t have a choice do I?”

\------

Meanwhile, inside the cell sat Hide.

He was sitting quietly on a bed that looked like it could be folded into the wall. It had a single pillow, with a brownish-black blanket. The bed looked like it was steel with little scratches, and bite marks on it.

It made Hide believe somebody had been clawing at it. In fact, the whole room looked like somebody had been locked in and had been desperately trying to get out…or was very-very angry. There was the faint sound of something scratching against the icon walls of the cell.

Hide gulped. He shook his head, and tilted his head back.

“Hey?” he called out wearily.

The scratching paused briefly and the sound of something large flicked against the iron, and it sent a vibration through the room. After a few seconds it continued.

Hide sighed. He shook his head. Ken was still ignoring him. No matter what he said, or did, the Ghoul didn’t react to him.

Instead, he kept…just doing what he was doing. Hide peered back up at Ken. The Ghoul was upside down on the ceiling, his long strange Kakuja was flickering a little against the ceiling. Ken clung to the ceiling much like a spider would.

In complete honesty, it was a little eerie and creepy.

Hide had woken up on the bed with Ken on the ceiling like that. He had tried to call up to him, called his name and even tried to touch him against better judgement, however it didn’t work.

He sighed once again, and slowly got to his feet. Just like all the other times Hide had stood up, the Ghoul let out a deep rumble of a growl. It made Hide drop back onto the bed with grunt, and then Ken returned to…whatever he was doing.

Hide ran a hand through his hair with a small frown. He was unsure of what to do. Hide had become bored of staring at his reflection in the mirror.

The mirror itself had looked like something (Ken probably) had tried to smash it. There was a large crack on it, like a pool-ish thing….at least the cell didn’t smell like…death.

It smelled like nothing really which was thankful to his stomach.

He tapped his fingers together. Hide pouted, and chewed his bottom lip. What should he do? Hide had seen much earlier that somebody had tried to come in,

Ken had quickly reacted with a swung of his Kakuja which resulted in throwing the person out the room.

Hide hoped the person was alright…

Hide puffed his cheeks out. He returned his attention to Ken. He pressed his lips together and sighed once more. He glanced between Ken and the door, and wondered if the door was still unlocked?

The investigator that Ken had thrown back hadn’t locked the door? Right? Hide wasn’t sure, but he would love to find out.

‘I wonder if I could, maybe, sneak to the door?’ Hide thought before grimacing. ‘Probably one of the most stupidest thoughts I’ve had…trying to sneak past Ken…’

But then again…Hide looked back up at Ken. Whatever Ken was doing on the ceiling, looked like it had his full attention. It might work.

Hide, slowly slide off the edge of the bed. He stood up slowly. He kept his eyes located firmly on Ken. Hide paused, and waited for a few seconds, upon seeing that his ever-so-so-slowly movement hadn’t gained the attention of Ken he took a step towards the door.

Ken kept scratching at the ceiling. The long Kakuja tail-thing was twitching, and flickering against the icon ceiling it prompted Hide to take another tiny step, and another, until Hide was within reach of the door.

Hide’s eyes flickered between Ken and the door handle. His hand twitched, and he slowly reached for the handle. He almost cheered as he touched the handle. Hide’s fingers slide around the iron handle, before stopping. Something clicked in his head, and Hide felt a cold chill run down his spin.

The scratching had stopped.

The sound of bone cracking filled Hide’s ears. He slowly turned his head to look nervously at Ken.

Ken tilted his head backward. He turned towards Hide, and twisted it to the side with a loud crack which echoed sickeningly through the air. He reeled himself, preparing to pounce with the Kakuja flickering around him.

Hide let out scream as Ken pounced at him. He was thrown backward, onto his back with a loud thud. His legs bounced up and then back down with a heavy weight on top of him. At first, Hide thought Ken was attacking him before he realized Ken was purring-ish.

“K-Ken?” Hide breathed out with a flush face.

Ken was rubbing his face against Hide’s. He was letting out soft sounds, with the Kakuja wagging behind him.

“HHHHHHHHHH-IIIIIIII-iiiiideeee!” Ken let out in a high-pitched voice.

Hide winced. He wiggled underneath Ken, and tried to crawl out, but the Ghoul let out a deep whine and followed after him. It was strange, and uncomfortable. To have a blood thirsty, human eating Ghoul act like nothing more then a new born puppy.

Ken was rubbing his face against Hide’s face. He was making a loud rumbling sound that Hide had came to believe was purring. His hands were pressing on Hide’s shoulders, to prevent Hide from wiggling away again.

“Hidddddddde-eeeeeeeeeee!” Ken wailed loudly.

“Ken! Stop!” Hide yelled. He didn’t mean to raise his voice so high, but his back was beginning to hurt.

Automatically, Ken whined as if Hide had just hit him. He stiffened, and crawled back from Hide. He didn’t back away fair from Hide, in fact, Ken was still very close to Hide. If Hide wasn’t careful when sitting up, he could have masked his forehead against the Ghoul’s masked face.

“Hidddeeeee.” Ken whimpered. He lowered his head with whimpered. He shifted forward and then back, with soft sob. “Noooooo-ooo-maaad.”

Hide blinked once and then twice. He felt the heat build on his face. “Ah-ah. I’m…I’m not mad.” He said sheepishly. “You…You just need to be more careful. You didn’t hurt me, but you, um, you could have.”

Ken whimpered. He reached his hands forward, and lightly pressed his black tipped fingers against Hide’s jeaned legs. He then bowed his head. Ken pressed his face into his hands, as he sat in submission like before.

“W-aaaaaaaa-sooooooooooowwwwww.” Ken whined.  

Hide blushed a little. He chewed his bottom lip, and gently reached out. He carefully patted Ken on the head with a shaky hand.

“It’s alright Ken.” Hide said quietly. “Um…”

Ken leaned into Hide’s hand. His Kakuja-thing wagged slowly behind him. He enjoyed it. Ken liked the petting.

Hide inhaled sharply. He shifted, before he slowly got to his feet. He watched as Ken crawled backward, and then forward. The Ghoul was anxiously waiting for Hide to make a movement. Hide shook his head, and made his way back the iron bed. He plopped down with a soft thud, and winced as he felt the hard surface underneath his backside.

“Nooooo leeeeaaavve! Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiidddddddddddeeeeeeee!” Ken let out with a deep squeal.

Hide gulped. He licked his chipped lips, and nodded. “….okay…” he mumbled.

Ken let out a sound between a purr and a squeal, but Hide wasn’t completely sure, as the sound was a bit too deep. His Kakuja-thing flickered with excitement, maybe? However, Ken crawled forward and wrapped his twitching and shell-covered arms around Hide’s laps. He then buried his face into Hide’s lap while purring.

Hide stiffened up for a few seconds, before he slowly relaxed. It was still difficult for him to handle that the Ghoul who had attacked him, almost killed him as a child was right in front of him…right in front him and trying to cuddle up on his lap…he still didn’t understand what Ken meant earlier either.

Hide wasn’t sure how to feel about it. He was terrified but a purring Ghoul was better then a Ghoul trying to rip out his juggler.

Hide wished he could leave…it seemed Ken wouldn’t let him leave.

Ken rubbed against Hide’s legs. He purred loudly. The round black, white and red eye socket on the mask stared lifelessly up at Hide.

Now that Hide’s mind was clear, and he wasn’t that scared…sort of anyway, but Hide was able to see Ken clearly. Compared to what Hide remembered of Ken, he looked much monstrous like.

The once pale purplish shell that hardly covered Ken’s small face had somehow developed a much more darker, and blood red colour. It had also became longer, and covered almost the whole of Ken’s face. Even the silver eyes that Hide remembered being able to see clearly had been consumed by the mask. Now only a half of a single sliver eye was visible, but it was glassy and the pupil was dilated.

Ken had grow bigger, but was skinny with pure paper white skin. Even thought he had grown, Ken was smaller then Hide this time…unlike when they were children…Ken’s body was mostly covered in the black and red shell of the Kakuja, but Hide could see the small visible patches of whiteish-blackish marital. If Hide paid it attention, he probably would have been able to tell the marital was actually apart of a blood-stained hospital gown. The Kakuja shell covered Ken’s back completely, and formed a much larger, and sharper looking tail.

Hide stared at it curiosity. He slowly reached a hand and gently touched the mask. However, as soon as his fingers touched the smooth shell, Ken jolted and pulled away for a few seconds.

“Is…is that a Kakuja?” Hide asked for confirmation.

Ken made a sound. The Kakuja tail-thing wagged up and down. He then crawled forward, to re-attach himself to Hide’s lap. He made a gaggle sound from the back of his throat.

“Why does it cover your whole body?” Hide added. He clocked his head to peer down Ken’s back.

Hide glanced at Ken, before he ran his hand smoothly down the Kakuja shell covering Ken’s back. It was a hard surface, and warm like the mask. It felt…alive…and almost reacted to Hide’s hand. The red underneath his hand paled softly before it returned to its original colour when Hide removed his hand.

Hide opened his mouth in awe. “Oh! It’s…centipede like. I wonder why I’ve never noticed that before…” he muttered softly.

Ken clocked his head back. He watched Hide’s face, as Hide had reached over him to be able to touch the Kakuja. His mouth opened and then shut before he launched forward, and wrapped his arms tightly around Hide’s middle. The movement made Hide yelp.

“Ken. Are you stuck in that form?” Hide asked after re-gaining himself.

Ken made an insect-like sound from the back of his throat. He tilted his head to the side, like he didn’t understand what Hide was asking. Instead, he purred loudly once more and cuddled up to Hide.

“…” Hide sighed deeply.

His arms shook as he once again began to pet Ken on the head. He noticed the Kakuja didn’t cover Ken’s head completely, there was pure white hair visible. When Hide ran his fingers through the white hair, he noticed it had a few black hairs here and there. Hide felt his brain click as he remembered Ken having black hair when they were young…

“I don’t understand what’s going on…” Hide mumbled.

Suddenly, Ken paused in movement. He had been fidgeting so much. Hide felt a chill run up his spin upon realizing Ken was sitting there, calmly.

A hand reached up. It cupped Hide’s neck. It gently touched the bite mark, and ran his bruised finger tips over the bumps.

“Mine.” Ken said seriously.

Hide blinked. He stared down at the masked face. It was directed right up at him, and the one part of the silver eye was still unfocused but was directed somewhat up at Hide.

“Mine.” Ken repeated. “You’re mine.”

Hide let out a shaky breath. He couldn’t move. The blood rushed through his body, and made his head dizzy. His ears rang, and confusion filled him. Hide gapped slowly, he opened and shut his mouth. He tried to speak, but nothing came out. He felt a shiver run through him.

“I marked you. You’re mine.”

The sound of a door opening suddenly made the air in the tiny room become colder. Hide felt himself stiffen up further. He slowly turned his head around to peer at the doorway where he saw an out of place investigator. Hide’s not sure if it was accident that the investigator had came to this cell or not, but either way, it was dangerous.

Ken turned. He directed his face towards the investigator, and made loud bone-creaking sound from his body.

Hide could see the investigator’s face visibly pale. Hide’s own heart skipped a beat with worry for him. He glanced between the Ghoul and the investigator. He observed the way Ken was hunched over a little, and looked like he was quietly, silently judging the investigator.

‘Just…just turn back around and leave…’ Hide thought. ‘Just walk away man!’

Ken clocked his head. His neck cracked loudly from his movement. His centipede Kakuja thrashed around behind him. He crouched down on his back legs, and let out a deep, loud warning growl. It sounded almost like a cat’s warning hiss towards an overly excited pup.

Hide felt his breath get stuck in his throat. He reached forward to touch Ken. To hold him, and hopefully prevent Ken from charging. However, his hope died as soon as the investigator took an awkward step forward with one of the CCG weapons directed at Ken. This made Ken growl louder, with himself arching upward in anger.

“Ken! No!” Hide yelled.

Ken charged forward. He swung his Kakuja at the investigator, who shrieked and barely was able to avoid having said Kakuja slammed into his head. Of course, this frustrated Ken who let out a furious roar of missing his mark, and raced on ahead. He ran on all fours.

“Ken!” Hide cried. He ran after Ken anxiously.

Ken bounced off the corridor wall. He spun upside, and even ran across the ceiling. Hide would have watched in awe, if he wasn’t already in full blown panic. Ken was stalking after the investigator with the strong intent of bringing harm to him.

“Ken! Stop!” Hide panted.

Ken hissed. He thrashed the Kakuja at the investigators legs, and knocked the investigator through the air. He then used his Kakuja to flip through the air, and slam down on top of the human. He snapped his jaws at the horrified human with his centipede thrashing with pure anger.

Hide came to a stop. He almost tripped his feet, as he came running up to the Ghoul. He grabbed Ken by the shoulders. He tugged on the Ghoul. Only to let out a shattered gasp as Ken’s Kakuja flung at him, and slammed poor Hide across the face. The sheer force of it sent him tumbling backward, until his back hitting the wall.

Ken froze. Hide’s cry hit his ears, and Ken snapped his head around to look at Hide. He hunched down and whined loudly. He scrambled towards Hide, while whimpering and whining. The Kakuja had curled tightly and shrank in size.

The blonde haired human crumbled. He rubbed his throbbing face. Hide grimaced because that would mean a nasty bruise would develop across his cheek, and chin. His nose wiggled, and scrunched up in pain.

“Ow.” Hide grumbled deeply.

Ken scrambled up to Hide. He stepped forward, and then back. Ken skittered about, the sound of many tiny legs tapping across the ground as Ken wiggled about in front of him. He let out a soft sob, and buried his face into the back of his hands in front of him. He shifted into the very familiar position of submission once again.

“…Ken…” Hide mumbled softly.

Ken whimpered loudly. His body shaking with thick guilt. “Sooooooooowwwwwwwaaaawww.” He let out. His voice high pitched as he cried.

Hide gulped. He slowly dropped his hand from his face, and glanced up at the investigator. He gestured for the guy to leave, to which the investigator did. He sheepishly stumbled away. Hide let out a sigh, and shook his head as the investigator left but not before tripping over. Yeah, that’s right. It isn’t like there is an mentally unstable Ghoul right there!

“Ken. Hey.” Hide nervously said as he looked down at the twitching Ghoul. “It’s okay…it’s okay…”

Ken whined loudly. The sound was a little twisted, high pitched and deformed. He crawled closer to Hide.

“You…You didn’t mean too…” Hide forced out.

Swiftly, Ken stop shaking. He stilled, and slowly reeled his head up to look up into Hide’s face. Ken let out a agony-like cry. He hunched his twitching shoulders, and brushed his bruised finger tips along Hide’s face.

It took everything in Hide not to flinch, and back away. The gentle brush of finger tips made the throbbing on his cheek to intensified. Instead, Hide forced a brave smile. He reached up, and gently placed his hand onto Ken’s head. Ken seemed to tense at the action before relaxing, and leaning into Hide’s touch. He began to purr again.

“…You didn’t mean to do that…it’s okay…” Hide murmured quietly. “Um…see, I’m fine…”

Ken shuddered. He purred softly, and wiggled closer to Hide. He cuddled up to Hide. Almost crawling directly onto Hide’s lap, and buried his face into Hide’s neck. Ken nuzzled the warm skin with something similar to happiness.

Hide smiled weakly. He runs his fingers through the visible hair slowly.

“H-Hide?”

Hide blinked in surprise. He turned his head around to look at the owner of the voice. His eyes widened, and felt his face flared.

“Mum!” Hide gasped.

Ken let out a deep, grotty growl. His Kakuja spilled out from his lower back, and curled through the air. The centipede-like kagune hang high above him in the scorpion position. It flared with red and purple, painting over the black shell sickly and darkly. It was preparing to attack.

Akira stood on the opposite end of the corridor. The familiar squad of Akira’s Quinx were at her sides. All of them looking at Hide and Ken. Akira took a daring step forward, only to flinch when Ken growled once again.

“Ken. D-Don’t hurt my Mum.” Hide mumbled softly.

Ken looked at Hide, and then back at Akira. He scrambled back as Hide climbed to his feet. He whined and crawled towards Hide once again. He moved behind Hide, and held onto Hide by his legs. Ken looked like a weary puppy, hissing, and growling, while ceiling to Hide almost cowardly.  

“Good…boy?” Hide tested.

The words sounded so foreign in his ears to say, especially to somebody who looked…somewhat human. Hide placed his hand onto Ken’s head. He bites his bottom lip, as Ken skittered underneath his hand.

Ken grumbled. He pushed his masked-covered face against Hide’s leg.

“Hide. Are you alright?” Akira asked, or more like demanded.

Hide felt his cheeks blush. The truth was he wasn’t okay. Wasn’t alright. He was freaked out, terrified and now his left cheek was hurting. Hide wanted to go home, but now he had an metal unstable Ghoul chained to him.

“Yeah…” Hide lied.

Akira frowned. She clearly saw him lie. Hide wasn’t exactly a good liar. She remembered the time Hide tried to lie about devouring a whole jar of cookies, never mind the fact he had chocolate all over him.

She bites her bottom lip in worry. She could tell Hide was run down, emotional tired. Akira’s eye narrowed at the Ghoul. She grimaced.

“Alright…Alright…” she muttered. She inched towards Hide again.

Ken growled. His back arched, with his Kakuja wiggling about. He pressed further against Hide’s legs, and sneered at Akira. This made her glare back at him. It made Ken bristle, and looked like he was about to charge with every small step Akira made.

Hide gulped. He looked down at Ken, and then back at Akira. He couldn’t help but tremble. What was Akira doing? She was dancing along the line of danger. Hide could see that Ken was becoming more and more irritated. He kept his hand on Ken’s head in hopes the Ghoul really wouldn’t try to kill his mother.

He wanted to tell her to stop. To stop this because Hide really didn’t know how unstable Ken was. Hide was still reeling from witnessing Ken almost ripping apart that investigator apart! After what Hide had seen, with all the blood and bodies thrown around…Hide isn’t sure if he could handle seeing any more of it. It would destroy him if he saw Akira like that.

“M-Mum…” Hide said quietly.

Hide could see the Quinx group behind Akira, shifting nervously. The tall one with straw-blonde hair took a step forward, and then back again. Hide could even see Mutsuki standing anxiously, watching with wide worried eyes.

And then…Ken let out a roar of anger.

Ken’s Kakuja thrashed back and forward furiously. Hide barely was able to scream the Ghoul’s name as he charged forward. Ken bounced off the ground, and flung himself around to flip from the wall at Akira.

Swiftly something long spun from behind Ken. It slammed into the back of Ken’s neck, and sent the Ghoul to the ground. Ken roared and growled, he struggled to get back up again and fought against the icon-steel bars that quickly enclosed him.

Hide winced. He gasped upon seeing Ken becoming trapped in from steel hooks, bars and cuffs-like objects. He blinked. Ken looked furious, he kept wiggling and fighting against the steel.

“Hide!” Akira sighed in relief. She stormed towards him, her hills clicking against the crystal floor as she pulled him into a tight hug.

“Are you alright? You’re not hurt?” Akira asked. She pulled away and held Hide by his face.

Hide flushed. He sheepishly smiled. “I’m fine Mum. I’m not hurt. At all…don’t think I can eat ever again, but fine!” he said.

The sound of an long poll-like object smacking against the ground gained Hide’s attention. He peered off to the side to see an unfamiliar CCG investigator. He wasn’t tall, he looked shorter then Hide himself with messy white hair and large eyes. His white skin had rather pretty, and enchanting red stitching in it.

“Oh! That was easy!” he cheered brightly.

Hide looked at him with interest. The boy looked young! Younger then himself!

“Hide, this is Suzuya-san. He is Seidou’s new partner.” Akira explained. “Thank you.”

Suzuya smiled widely. He rubbed the back of his neck. “Ohhh! No problem! I heard 240 was the most dangerous Ghoul CCG had! But he doesn’t look like anything more than a wee-puppi dog!” he chipped.

He crouched down near Ken. He spun the long poll-like object, revealing it had a long sharp scythe-like edge to the end. Suzuya turned it just as Ken tried to thrush towards him, but instead slacked against the scythe. It made Ken let out a sharp sound and wiggled more to get free, but it was a fruitless action.

“Oh…I’m Hide.” Hide greeted.

Suzuya grinned. He stood up again, and held a hand out to Hide to shook. His small fingers was covered in bright-rainbow coloured plasters. He almost had small scratches across the palm of his hands.

“Hide? Hmmm. Hide-Hide-Hide.” Suzuya said. Rolling the name off his tongue before giggling. “Funny name.”

Hide nervously looked down at Ken, before finally shaking Suzuya’s hand. He tried to keep the surprise from his face as he felt Suzuya’s hand tremble a little in his hand. He then turned, and felt a little surprised upon seeing Arima.

The best CCG investigator. He walked towards Ken, and stared down at him with hard eyes. Arima’s face was blank, no emotion. He clicked his tongue, and pressed down on the back of Ken’s head with his foot.

“Behave 240. Or I will take an eye again.” He said.

Ken growled deeply. He didn’t move. He clearly recognized the voice.

Hide could tell the Ghoul was still very angry, and frustrated, but was only tolerating Armia’s threat. It confused him, and made him want to find out why…At least Ken stopped thrashing about.

Instead he laid still while hissing, and growling…like a good little boy…

“Hide.”

Hide turned his head and smiled. “Dad. I’m alright.” He said as the man pulled him into a hug.

“I’m thankful you’re alright and not hurt.” Amon said softly. “But what I saw was astounding.”

Hide frowned in confusion. What had amazed his father so much?

“Amon.” Akira growled in warning.

Amon brushed her off. “I’ve never seen anybody be able to do that.” He said with a hand to his chin.

“It was…unexpecting.” Arima added.

Suzuya grinned. He patted a hand firmly against Hide’s back. “You gave 240 orders, and he followed em!” he said brightly. He was staring at Ken as he spoke.

“240 doesn’t even show human-like features until he was around you.”

\----

“No.”

Hide sat quietly in the familiar office. He stared at nothing really in particular. He just felt numb.

“Akira…” Amon sighed.

Akira hissed. She glared at him. “I said no.” she snapped.

Hide winced from how high her voice had gotten. He knew she only wanted to protect him, but sometimes, he should be allowed to make his own decisions by now…he wasn’t a little kid anymore. He was grown up, and almost finished University.

“Akira! You saw it! This could be the break through we need!” Amon tried to reason.

Hide hated it when his parents fought…especially over himself…

“I don’t care if this a break through, or whatever. I’m not putting our child into danger. We was lucky this time, whose to say we will be next time?” Akira said sternly.

Hide sighed deeply. He felt so tired. So exhausted. Hide felt buzzled with it all. The child he had met when he was 8 years old, had attacked him and tried to take his life. Hide thought the child was his friend. Ever since it had happened, Hide had been terrified and weary of Ghouls. Of anything connected to Ghouls. But then, he hears that the child wasn’t trying to kill him, wasn’t trying to rip his throat out…no…apparently he was trying to mark him…whatever that was.

Now Ken was unstable, he was like a caged animal. It was much more scarier than anything Hide had ever thought of.

Ken was mentally unstable, and trapped in his Kakuja form. However, he was able to recognize who Hide was. Hide didn’t understand how Ken was able to recognize him. Hide didn’t understand at all but there was something, something deep inside him that told him Ken needed his help. It was bazaar to say the least. Should Hide want to help Ken? Hell no. But will he? Yeah, probably…

Hide rubbed the back of his neck. He groaned softly, and bites his bottom lip.

“I’ll do it.” He finally said.

It was silence. There was a sharp intake of breath.

“Hide.” Akira said. “Hide. No. You don’t understand.”

Hide hums quietly. He slowly stands up. “I think…I do…I mean, a little. Look, I know it’s dangerous. I know K-Ken is dangerous, and that I could probably get hurt…but I just have to try. I’ve got to help Ken.” He explained.

“240 isn’t to be trusted Hide. You don’t understand.” Akira groaned. She put her fingers to the bridge of her nose. “240 has done too much.”

“Ken.” Hide pressed. “His name is Ken. Not 240.”

Akira blinked. She levelled Hide with a firm stare before she sighed. “…Ken…he is a very ill, unstable and unprincipled Ghoul. He has hurt many people, killed many Hide. I can’t…I can’t let you do this.” She said.

“Akira. I know you don’t want him to do this, but please try to understand what this could mean.” Amon said.

Akira glared at him. “I won’t allow that thing to hurt our son, Amon.” She hissed.

Hide shook his head. He ran a hand through his hair. “Mum. I have to do this. I have to help Ken…” he said quietly.

“Why?” Akira demanded. She looked at Hide sternly. “Why do you have to help him? What for? After what he had done to you?”

Hide’s eyes widened. “Wait! You knew he was Ken? You knew it was the same Ghoul?” he gasped out.

How could they?

Akira winced. She didn’t say anything and then turned away with a small frown.

“…Ken…he…we found him that night. Arima found him…we’ve never seen a Ghoul like him before. A child that still had features of their Kakuja.” Amon explained. “Even I have to agree with your mother on how dangerous this Ghoul is.”

“You….” Amon sighed. “Ken has done some brutal things…”

Hide stared. He felt cold. If what they are saying is true…then Ken had been captured because of him?

“I don’t care.” Hide breathed out after a long moment of silence. “I want to do this! I want to help Ken! I have too!”

Akira put a hand to her forehead. “Hide.” She sighed deeply.

“Mum.” Hide said in return. He gave her a firm stare.

“You don’t understand. You didn’t see what I saw that night.”

Akira tried to stare back at him but found herself looking away. Her lips twitched into a grimace.

“Arima.” She began. “What do you think?”

The man standing in the corner of the room, unwrapped his arms and took a step forward. His face was stoic and expressionless like always, however there was something in his eyes that told them he had something on his mind.

“I think this is very dangerous.” He said.

Hide almost gapped from the words. His shoulders sagged a little because he couldn’t fight Arima. The man who had saved him that day. Besides, Hide could just smell how pleased his mother was from the words because Amon would listen to Arima.

“However, I also think Hide is more then capable of handling this.” Arima suddenly added.

“Arima.” Akira said.

Hide snapped his head around so fast that his neck burned. His eyes widened as he stared at Arima. Had…had he just heard that or was his brain making things up again? It tended to that when things don’t go the way he wants them too…

“Amon is correct. This is a very unusual situation.” Arima said curtly. “And we’ve never seen…Ken…react this way before. The Ghoul has always been withdrawn, and only acting out with violence. He has never once shown humanity while in our possession. He acts like an animal. An wild animal.”

Amon crossed his arms tightly. “We have tried. When we first caught him, we thought that perhaps we could break through with some common sense. We tried to talk with him.” He sighed with a hand to his temple.

Hide’s eyes narrowed. “And that scar was from Ken?” he asked.

“Yes.” Akira cut in. “The fool had tried to remove that Ghouls mask. You can imagine how the Ghoul reacted.”

Hide felt a shiver run through him from his mother’s cold tone. It made him feel so ashamed. It was like the time he had disappointed her.

“Ken…he does not like to be touched. He seems to only react to authority and firmness then anything else.” Amira explained. “We haven’t seen him display anything but uncanny animalistic traits, and obsessive aggression.”

Hide shifted on his feet. The more he heard about Ken, the more he felt a bubble of fear build up in the pit of his stomach. However there was just something inside him that told he just had to help Ken. Had to bring that animal back to the young child he remembered talking with on that rainy night all those years ago.

His neck inched at the thought of it. Hide reached a hand up to cover the bite mark. The small scar he had received from the very same Ghoul he suddenly wanted to help.

‘I’m going crazy…’ Hide thought. ‘Ken tried to kill me…or almost did…but the way he spoke to me. That tone when he said it was an accident…’

‘Why do I believe him so much when I really don’t want too.’ Hide sighed quietly.

It really didn’t make sense to him but he couldn’t turn his back on the Ghoul. He had never heard somebody so broken, lost and lonely before. It just hurt to think about.

“What happened?” Hide asked. “How…how did Ken do all this?”

Amira let out a sigh. “We had 240 contained in a Ghoul RC container sell. It should have been impossible for him to break out like he did. We’re not sure how he got out, but we are investigating it.” He said darkly and pushed up his glasses.

“Somehow he got out, and went on a rampage. He ended the life’s of more then a dozen Investigators. It is only a wonder that he chose not to go up the staircase to the next level. He could have quite easily made his way through the CCG building and then out through Tokyo.” Amon said.

Akira frowned. “What do you mean? I thought the staircases also had Ghoul RC Container walls encase of this very situation. To prevent Ghouls from escaping.” She said.

“It was strange…” Amon mumbled with a hand to his chin.

“The Ghoul RC Container walls was open. The staircase doors was open as well. 240 could have quite easily advanced through there without a problem. Once 240 was contained again, we discovered all the Ghoul RC Containers was either switched off, or left open.” Amira explained quietly.

Hide’s eyes widened and he gasped. “Are you suggesting somebody purposely let Ken out? That they was hoping he would break out from the CCG building…and-and…” he trailed off with a wince.

“Yes.” Amira said firmly. “It certainly appears so. However it would seem they had not anticipated 240 having a unusual attachment to you.”

Hide flushed a little. “Y-You didn’t have to say it like that…” he mumbled. “But who could have done it?”

Amon placed a hand to Hide’s shoulder. “We’re not sure as of yet but we are looking Hide. We will find the person who coursed this.” He said comfortingly.

Hide bites his bottom lip. “Even after knowing all this, I still want to help Ken. I still want to do this…m-maybe…I mean Ken, when I saw him earlier he expressed…” he trailed off. “He spoke to me.”

“240 spoke to you?” Amira asked.

Surprise was clearly in his voice. When Hide looked he noticed all of them looked rather surprised at the news.

Hide gulped. “Yes. He did. He recognized me. Remembered my name, and everything. He spoke to me, clearly. Like we’re talking now…but then he went back to.” Hide paused with a frown. What could he call that?

“Back to how he normally is? I suppose?” Hide said. “Like…l-like an a-animal. But I know that isn’t how he is suppose to be. I can help him regain his humanity…regain his true self.”

“I know I can!”

Hide puffed his cheeks out, and after a few seconds, he nodded in determination. There was other reasons why he wanted to do this. Ken had said something about biting him, marking him and not meaning to hurt him. Hide wanted to know what he meant…besides, there was something deep inside him that told him – screamed at him that he had to be with Ken.

“We should documents it. It could prove to be useful for the future.” Amon said. “Akira, if Hide can really help Ken regain his humanity, imagine what this could mean for us!”

Akira frowned. Her eyes narrowed darkly at Amon. “But at what cost? What if something goes wrong and we lose him?” she hissed.

Hide shook his head. “But it won’t Mom. Please, just trust me. I know I can help Ken. I know I can.”

“But Hide…” Akira said softly. She turned to him. “What if you get hurt?”

Hide smiled weakly. He took Akira’s hands gently. “I think there is a chance I could get hurt either way, but I have to take the risk for this. If I don’t, I know I will just regret it. Just think Mom, if it was Dad in Ken’s position wouldn’t you do anything to help him?”

“Alright.” Akira groaned. A hand to her forehead.

She clearly still wanted to protest, but she was out numbered.

“But!” she growled. “If that thing so much as sneers at my baby, I’m pulling him out!”

Hide flushed. He pulled at his collar and turned away with a crooked smile. At least she was trusting him enough to do this…so it was a start…right?

“Yes honey.” Amon said because what else could he really say?

“Do not ‘honey’ me. I mean it Amon.” Akira snapped. “You’re on thin ice as it is. Trust me. You’re on the coach for now on.”  

“I can’t believe you just compared your father with this Ghoul.” Akira muttered to herself. She was muttering under her breath as she stormed from the room. She was eager to find some quiet place alone to vent her frustrations out.

Amon winced. He sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck as his wife stormed out the room.

Hide stared after the door before he looked at his father. “Mum…she’s really not happy with this…” he mumbled.

Hide felt stupid. Of course she’s not happy with this! What mother in their mind would be happy with their precious child going to live with a blood sucking, flesh eating creature? Even if said creature didn’t show any signs of aggressiveness towards the child?

“She’ll come around eventually.” Amon said. “Your mother always does.”

Hide grimaced. He peered up at Amon, and bites his bottom lip. “I hope so…I need Mum.” He said quietly, and scratched the back of his head nervously.

“I need Mum for this.” He said quietly.

Amon nodded. He stepped towards his son and placed a hand onto his blonde hair. “I know. I’ll talk to her. She’s just worried about you. She’s right, this is a very dangerous thing. 240, er, Ken, is a very unstable Ghoul. He could seriously hurt you Hide. Are you absolutely sure about this? I mean, if you really don’t want to do this, then we’ll fine another way.” He said.

Hide looked up at his adopted father. He breathed in sharply, and smiled. “I want to do this. Ken…he needs something better then what he’s got.” He said.

Hide felt his chest tighten as he thought of the Ghoul. Hide could hear the high pitched cry of his name that Ken would make, for no reason at all. Ken needed him, he wasn’t sure why yet, or why Hide just felt like he had to help him.

Hide just does.

Amira took Hide’s shoulder. “Are you ready?” he asked.

Hide gulped. “A-As ready as I’ll ever be I guess.” He sheepishly said.

\-------

Hide was brought an unfamiliar corridor. No, he was brought down a number of unfamiliar corridors. The walls wasn’t the normal white stained pink that he remembered. They was grey with blue numbers on signs. He tried to read one of them, but he didn’t understand what it was saying. It made his head spin when he stared at one too long.

“I don’t remember being here last time…” Hide said after a moment of silence.

Amon put a hand to his shoulder again. “We had to move Ken. We would have moved him into the Ghoul Prison outside of Tokyo but…” he trailed off with a sigh.

Hide raised an eyebrow. “What? He doesn’t play well with others?” he grinned a little before winced. “Sorry, bad joke…”

“Something like that.” Amira said quietly.

Amon sheepishly smiled. It was weak, and he looked a bit awkward. “240, um, Ken…lets just say he doesn’t get on well with other Ghouls…” he said.

“Doesn’t get on well.” Hide repeated as his face paled. “W-Wait…are you saying he…likes….you know?”

“Eats other Ghouls. Yes.” Amira said. “When he was younger, we did have him in with two other Ghouls his age. We thought that since he was indeed a child, that maybe we could lure out something with the need to bond with others.”

Hide blinked at the back of Amira’s head. “He…ate them?” he asked quietly.

“Hmm.” Amira nodded his head.

Hide opened but then shut his mouth. His stomach tightened at the thought. He ran a hand through his hair. What was he getting himself into?

“Hide?” Amon called softly. “Are you alright?”

Hide blinked. He smiled meekly, and sheepishly. “I’m…I’m okay. Just…Ghouls.” He sighed softly.

“Ah. Yeah.” Amon smiled. “I understand you’re overwhelmed by this. I can’t say it will get easier either. I’ve been investigating Ghouls for to many years now, and there are still things I don’t know about them.”

Hide parted his lips. “There are things you’re still learning about them today?” Hide asked.

“Yeah. Not two Ghouls are ever the same. They can be similar, but never the same. So it’s only logical that there are a number of new things being learnt a day about them.” Amon said.

Amira let out a soft whistle suddenly. “Last week I found a Ghoul that turned human meat into meatballs. Don’t ask how they make the pasta.” He said.

Hide paused. “Spaghetti and meatballs? S-Spaghetti Bolognese…” he mumbled softly. “No.”

“No…not that.” He added quietly in horror.

Amon pats Hide on the shoulder before he guided him further through the corridor. Neither one of them made a sound as they walked. Poor Hide’s mouth hanged open as he walked with a pale face.

A good childhood memory, tainted and tarnished.

Now whenever Hide thought of his favourite childhood meal, all he could see was an ugly plate of human flesh and guts in the form of spaghetti bolognese. He might have even thrown up if his stomach wasn’t so empty.

Instead, with a slightly green face, Hide didn’t utter a single word as they stalked through the hallway. He peered at the few doors they passed with mild interest. Most of the doors was open with nothing inside, and one or two closed.

It was most quiet. A soft buzzing-like sound from the speakers above them, that made Hide wonder just where the cameras were? He couldn’t exactly see them.

“Um. So the room I woke up in….” Hide began.

“Was a temporary holding cell for 240.” Amira said. “Investigators was able to lure him into the cell, until I was able to get here to move him back into his RC container cell.”

Amon clicked his tongue. “The cell he was in was a normal holding cell for weaker Ghouls. I was not suitable to hold 240-Ken. He almost ripped apart the ceiling while waiting for you to wake up.” He said.

Hide blinked. “That sound was him picking apart the ceiling...” he mumbled to himself while remembering the sound Ken was making while he was hanging upside down on the ceiling.

Hide wasn’t sure if he was impressed or not.

“He’s that strong…” Hide whispered.

Eventually, he found himself standing outside a door. Not a normal door either. It was doubled, and looked like it was made from a thick icon however the colour was all wrong. It wasn’t white, silver or grey. It was more black with red lines running through it.

The door had a small square shaped window. Above it was a red orb, while one the right side of it, was a pad and a small screen.

“Is this Ken’s cell?” Hide asked quietly.

Hide felt a sickly chill run up his spin when he suddenly heard a scream erupt from the other side of the door. It was unhuman scream. It was followed by wails, and hisses before it quieted down. It was only quiet for only a few minutes when another stream of screams, wails and cries came before it was quiet again.

It was a repeating cycle.

“Is…Is that Ken?” Hide added quietly.

“240 is always vocal.” Amira confirmed.

Hide almost snorted at the words. His hand twitched as he pressed it against the strange door, and bravely braved in sharply. He then looked up at his Dad and smiled.

“I’m ready.” He bravely said.

Amon nodded. He tried to smile, it really came out pitiful. Amon type on the pad and the screen flashed red before green.

Hide felt his heart skip a beat as the thick iron doors shuddered. The red bulb above them blinked and then they heard a loud click. Hide also noticed the screams and noises coming from the other side had abruptly stopped.

He trembled a little as he stood in front of the now unlocked door.

Amira, with both hands, pushed the door open. True to what Hide first thought, the door was a heavy iron door as it was rather thickly built and took a lot of Amira’s strength to just get it open a little.

It was perfect to keep something in. To keep something as dangerous as Ken inside.

“Hide?” Amon called out gently. “You’ll need this.”

Hide broke from his thoughts. He blinked as he took what looked like a blank and pillow from his father.

‘How come I didn’t even notice Dad holding this?’ He wondered. ‘Why would I need this?’

Hide bites his bottom lip, and after a lot of debating in his head, he stepped forward. This really was a dumb idea, but he found his feet moving without his consent.

The door loudly clanged shut behind Hide.

The cell was rather big, strangely. Hide had been expecting it to be tiny. So small that if he spread out his arms, he could touch both walls but he was wrong. It was big for a cell and dark. The lights was dim, and barely lit up the cell. Hide wasn’t even sure where the lights was coming from.

From what Hide could tell, there was a thin bed pushed up to the corner and Hide could finally understand why he was given a pillow and blanket. The metal slap used for a bed was stripped bare. He shook his head, as he found the pillows and blankets that must have came with the cell torn up and pilled up in another corner.

‘A nest?’ He wondered to himself while staring at it.

In another corner was a toilet, and sink. Other then that, the bed, and the nest, there was nothing else other than the door. Hide gulped as he moved towards the metal bed slap and placed the pillow and blanket down.

The iron cell looked just like the door. It was black with red lines imbedded inside the steel. Hide also noticed scratches. Small scratches and large ones, jiggered ones all over the place. At least it didn’t smell so bad.

‘Where is Ken?’ Hide thought. He could see him inside the cell.

Hide then slowly looked up. What looked like thick metal beams was criss-crossed all over it. Hide had to wonder just how high the ceiling to the cell was? What was the height of the cell?

A loud hiss came from above him. Hide was able to see a black mass moving back and forth across the beams. Hide tried to keep track of it, but he couldn’t. It was moving to fast. It didn’t take a genius to know what exactly it was, or who it was.

Hide let out a soft yelp, and stumbled backward. He landed on his backside when something familiar lashed at the ground next to him. He stumbled back on his knees and feet as the black mass leaped down from the beams and landed with a loud thud in front of him.

Just as Hide was expecting, it was Ken.

Ken was hunched forward. His back was arched. The purple and black Kakuja, centipede thing was twitching back and forth. It then curled upward, over Ken’s low body in the familiar scorpion position. Like it was preparing making a new home out of Hide’s chest.

Ken let out a growl.

“Ken. It’s me Hide.” Hide called out.

Ken paused. He lowered his masked face and sniffed. Ken slowly advanced towards Hide while sniffing. However, his Kakuja didn’t relax.

“Yeah. See, I have that bite mark.” Hide added. He tilted his head, and pulled at the collar of his shirt. “Remember?”

Hide thinks Ken is looking at the bite mark. Ken’s head was tilted backward a little, and then his centipede Kakuja thing dropped to the ground with a loud thud. It vibrated through the metal as Ken let out a whimper.

“Hiiii-dddddddddddd.” Ken let out.

Hide smiled weakly. He nodded his head. “Yes. That’s right Ken.” He said.

Ken let out a soft breathe. He crawled towards Hide, before he lowered his head in the submission state once again. His bruised fingers reaching up, pausing almost hesitating in the air to which Hide bravely took.

Hide gulped as he took the hands. He noticed the Kakuja purple shell had tiny parts visible across the back of his hands. Hide lightly brushed his fingertips across it. It felt hard, smooth and cold. It was strange. Very strange to him.

“HHHHHHHHHHhhhhhhh-iiiiddddd.” Ken let out in a soft tone. His hands twitching, and shaking as they clamped down on Hide’s own hands.

Hide’s mouth was dry. Even thought he wanted to help Ken, he was still scared. Ken was still a Ghoul after all, and it wasn’t like his fear of Ghouls was suddenly going to disappear. He knew that much, but he felt a strange mixture of fear and calmness if that was even possible. Maybe a little relived even.

“Hiiiiiddddddeeeeeeeee. Nooooo lvvvveeeee.” Ken whined softly. “Looowwwwnnnyyy.”

Hide smiled weakly. He gently rubbed his fingers along the back of Ken’s hands. “It’s okay. I’m here now Ken.” He tried to comfort somehow.

Ken whined once more. He shovelled his knees forward to get closer to Hide.

“I’m not going to leave. I want to help you.” Hide said.

Ken leaned back. Almost like Hide had suddenly slapped him. Ken must have been a bit confused by his words, maybe?

“You want to help me?” Ken said, suddenly as clear and sane as before.

Hide blinked. He wasn’t expecting Ken to suddenly switch like that, and so quickly either. He felt his lips twitch into a small smile, and he nodded.

“How?” Ken added. His voice was so soft and gentle, but yet held doubt.

Hide frowned a little. “I’m not sure how yet, but look how you’re talking with me now. I want to help you stay like this.” He smiled once more.

“I’ll never be able to stay like this…” Ken mumbled softly. “I mean look at me Hide…I’m a monster.”

Hide blinked once again. “I-I, Ken. You’re not a m-monster. This is just your…k-kakuja. We’ll figure out how to get you out of it.”

Ken didn’t say anything to that. He was completely silent for a good few minutes before he let out a shaky breathe.

“But…I’ve always been in my…kakuja?” Ken said. “I’ve never…I don’t remember not being like this. Is it really possible for it to go away?”

Ken turned his head. It was hard to tell due to the mask covering his face, but Hide assumed he was looking at the long centipede thing attached to his lower back and was laying curled around them numbly.

“Will that go away too?” he mumbled softly.

“Yes!” Hide blurred out. His cheeks flushed as Ken turned back to him with a loud sickeningly crack. “I-I mean, yes, of course. It s-should disappear too. W-We just have to figure out to get you out of the kakuja state.”

Ken let out a soft whine. “But you’re still scared of me. I can smell it.” He said sadly.

“Oh.” Hide let out softly. He unconsciously covering his neck, the area with the bite mark. “Ah, well…”

Ken reached with his free hand, his other still clamped around Hide’s hand, to lightly touch Hide’s hand covering the bite mark. He made another whimper of sadness.

“I am sorry.” He said. “I’m sorry. I’m sorry.”

Hide blinked. “Y-You’re…sorry?” he repeated.

Ken nodded his head furiously. “I’m sorry. Very sorry for this…for that too. I didn’t want to hurt you. I just…I got excited. I never had a friend before, so when you said we was friends…it made me very happy…and then you licked me back, I just…I jumped ahead when I shouldn’t have and-and hurt you.”

“I’m sorry.” He mumbled.

Hide was still confused about some things. The licking? Biting? Marking? But yet his chest tightened as he listened, and he found himself leaning closer to Ken.

“It’s…it’s not okay…” Hide said softly. “I’m not okay but I’m sure I will be. We are friends Ken. And I do want to help you, I will help you…”

Ken was quiet.

Hide was almost worried he had said the wrong thing, when Ken made a soft, warm sound. The sound made him shiver as he had never heard it from anything before. Not even the puppy their neighbours had.

Ken promptly raised his free hand. His bruised fingertips brushed along Hide’s cheek, running down to his chin and gently touching the bottom of Hide’s lip. He held his fingers there for a few seconds before he unhurriedly moved his hand to his own mask. Ken let out a soft sigh as he touched his mask.

Hide felt heat rise across his cheeks. However the peaceful silence between them only lasted a few more seconds when a ear-piercing metal clank erupted through the room. It bounced off the walls, and swiftly after, the room began to vibrate.

The door. It was opening again.

Hide already knew what would happen, wasn’t surprised when Ken skittered around him. The Ghoul only moved a little, with his body hunched down to the ground. His arms and legs was pressed and folded, like that of a spider getting ready to bounce. His centipede kakuja twisted through the air, it hovered around Hide and faced a sharp point towards the door.

Ken immediately began to growl, and snarl as Amira stepped into the room. Amira himself did not look fazed at the animalistic beast. He looked rather calm, and collected, as if this happened to him on a daily base…which it probably did.

Hide blinked at Amira. He wasn’t really expecting to see him so soon after parting with him. However his eyes quickly narrowed down onto the metal beaten up bucket in one hand and a small wrapped up thing in his other.

“K-Ken! Stop!” Hide gasped. He quickly wrapped his arms around Ken’s neck and tried to pull the sneering Ghoul back to his side.

Ken wiggled underneath Hide’s arms. He didn’t shoot out to attack Amira, nor did he try to rip Hide’s arms off like the human had sort of been expecting. Instead, however, Ken wiggled just enough to stay on guard but obey Hide…it was something alright.

Hide could only wonder how they look to his godfather.

“Do not tempt me 240.” Amira said dryly.

Ken only growled in return.

Hide swallowed a thick lump in his throat. “A-Amira, his name is Ken. Remember.” He found himself saying.

Automatically Ken shuddered under his arms. The Ghoul shifted further back into Hide’s embrace and let out something between a growl and purr. Ken even nuzzled up against Hide’s cheek almost like a kitten.

Amira’s face didn’t change, but a small eyebrow raising as he observed the change in Ken. He shrugged coolly, and placed both objects in his hands down. He stared at Hide for a few seconds before he nodded, and returned back through the door.

Only when the door loudly clanged shut did Ken finally stop growling.

Hide let out a soft breath of relief. He looked down at the two things Amira left behind. One was a bucket and the other was something golden amber wrapped up in wax paper.

“It’s okay Ken.” Hide said. “Amira’s gone now. You can calm down.”

Ken let out a growl at the name, and then a whine. He slowly clambered down next to Hide. He lowered himself to the ground, and sniffed in the direction of the objects.

“Hiiiiiddddeeeeeeaaaaaaa.” He let out.

Hide smiled, but sighed softly. “I guess you’ve gone back to…centipede?” he said thoughtfully, he then hummed softly when Ken let out another whine at the worlds.

“It’s alright Ken.”

Hide turned towards the bucket, and crawled towards it. He grimaced upon seeing what was inside. It was a reddish, black mess. It had gross lumps of something inside, and it smelled revolting. Hide groaned, and covered his nose as he turned away.

“Ewe.” He mumbled softly.

‘It’s so…gross! It smells terrible!’ Hide thought. He leant forward to peer at it. ‘It looks like…the time Dad brought a rabbit home and gutted it in front of me. I cried of days after. Mum wouldn’t let Dad do it again…but why would Amira bring this in?’

Hide blinked. He looked back at Ken. The Ghoul had not moved from the spot Hide had left him. Ken was sitting there and waiting. It was strange to say the least. Hide had ever only seen Ken moving, fidgeting all over the place. So seeing him sitting quietly and still was…something.

“Wait.” Hide breathed out. He looked between the bucket and Ken before his eyes widened in realization. “It’s for you!”

‘Ghouls eat human flesh. Of course that is what Ken would eat too.’ Hide thought with a small grimace.

Ken tilted his head in confusion.

Hide shuddered. “Well? Here, Ken. Eat.” He mumbled and lightly pushed the bucket towards Ken.

Only Ken shifted back.

Hide’s eyebrows raised to his hairline. “It’s food. You’re hungry right? Well come here and eat.” He called out to him.

Ken lowered himself close to the ground with a whine. His centipede kakuja twitching, and swaying side to side like a puppies tail.

“What? Come here Ken.” Hide pouted. “Don’t make me fee….”

Hide stared at Ken. His eyes lowered to the bucket and then back to Ken. His face was a little pale, and he let out a soft ‘No’. Hide slapped a hand to his face with a wince, and his face covered his mouth as he peered into the bucket with disgust.

Hide inhaled sharply. He puffed out his cheeks and pressed his lips together. “…Alright.” He said firmly and rolled up the sleeve of his sweater.

He stuck his hand into the bucket. Hide winced as his hand squished into the bucket, he grimaced from the horrible and awful slush like sound it made from his hand plucking into the mess.

“Oh god!” Hide whined. “It’s so gross and slimy.”

With his other hand, Hide balled a hand up and pressed it against his mouth. His cheeks puffed up with the urge to throw up, but swallowed it back down. He grimaced, and felt so sick as he scooped up an awful lump of the mess.

Hide looked at the redness in his hand, and held his breathe as he turned to Ken. The Ghoul had been watching him quietly with interest, and almost jerked when Hide finally stretched his arm out to him. Offering the mess of human flesh to him.

“Here Ken.” Hide’s muffled voice said from behind his free hand.

Ken let out a grumble. He slowly shifted further back weary.

Hide blinked. He looked down at the human flesh and then back at Ken. “What’s wrong? Why won’t you eat? Doesn’t it? If Ghouls don’t eat, isn’t it supposed to…hurt?” he asked softly.

Hide removed his hand, and used it to help himself slide further across the ground towards Ken. Ken for his part looked at the flesh and hissed, before he shovelled backward again.

“What’s wrong? Ken?” Hide asked.

He frowned deeply, and looked back the flesh. Why wouldn’t Ken eat? Hide didn’t understand.

‘I don’t understand! Why won’t he just goddamn eat?’ Hide thought frustrated. ‘He is obviously hungry! It looks tender-ish! This is a perfectly good lump of human flesh!’

Hide felt his heart stop in his chest at the thought. He eyed the flesh he was holding to Ken and brought it close to him. He tried to ignore the smell as he looked at it.

‘Unless…it isn’t?’ he thought suddenly.

“Ken…do they…have they put stuff in your food before?” Hide asked and turned his eyes back to Ken. “Is that why you won’t eat it?”

Ken made a sound. He slowly crawled forward but then retreated again. “Baaaaadddddddd. Noooeee Hiiiddee.” He grumbled.

“So they do, huh.” Hide muttered. How could he tell if there was anything in this lump of flesh?

Ken had to eat. Hide knew how painful it was for a Ghoul not to eat. Hide knew it was important to get Ken to eat. Nonetheless, he couldn’t tell if this flesh had been tempered with. It looked red, and…tender. It was wet and sticky.

It was just…normal human flesh…or at least he hoped so.

‘It’s not like I ea…’ Hide frowned.

Hide shuddered. He felt his stomach flipped as he looked at the human flesh beginning to drip down his hand.

“Aww shit.” He mumbled softly.

There’s only one thing to do. It was a gross thought, but what else could he do? Other than…like just not doing it. Hide sighed deeply. His throat tightened as he brought the human meat flesh hand full to his face.

“I can’t believe I’m about to do this…” he mumbled softly.

“Hiiiiidddddeeeee neeoooonoooo.” Ken let out in horror.

Hide smiled meekly at Ken and then looked back the human flesh. He then crushed his eyes shut, and opened his mouth. He forced himself to bite into the ugly red mess.

“Oh god.” He grumbled. His nose twitching. “It’s so slimy and gross. My throat burns.”

Hide forced himself to swallow it. He grimaced, and shuddered from the taste. It slushed through his throat like a mucky mess sliding down the back of his tongue. Hide gulped, and then stuck his tongue out with a groan. He then looked at Ken with a weak smile.

“S-See Ken.” Hide shivered. “It’s alright. T-The food is okay. See.”

He whipped at his mouth, and then forced himself to gather more into his hand. He then inhaled sharply, and grimaced from the bitter taste on his tongue. It was even worse when he breathed in sharply.

Ken whined softly. The single white circle shaped eye was gazing at Hide making him feel nervous. Ken slowly shifted forward, his hands and knees sliding across the smooth floor. His long centipede kakuja twitching and flickering behind him as he advanced towards Hide.

“It’s okay Ken.” Hide smiled softly. “There’s nothing wrong with it…I don’t think it’s been tempered with. I feel fine! I mean, a little grossed out and the taste is too bitter for me…but overall, I am okay…sort off.”

Ken crawled closer until he was almost directly in Hide’s personal space. He then leant forward, and Hide stiffened up as he felt Ken’s breathe ghost across his cheek. Ken licked the blood that had splashed across the soft skin quietly.

Hide blinked, and tried to keep himself steady. His hand shook, and fingers jerked around the human flesh in his hand. He felt relieved when Ken pulled away and turned his attention to the food in his hand.

It did not take Ken long to eat the flesh in his hand. He even licked the blood from Hide’s hand, and Hide would then repeat the process by getting more. This continued on until there was nothing left inside the bucket.

“Do you feel better now Ken?” Hide smiled. He dropped his hand to his lap.

Ken made a soft purr like sound. He turned to look at the wrapped up brown thing, and shifted closer to it. Ken sniffed at it before growling. He whined loudly, and used his centipede kakuja to swipe it away with disgust.

“Ken. Don’t do that.” Hide huffed. He whipped his hand across his jeans before he crawled towards the wrapped up object.

Hide blinked down at it, and hummed. “I guess it’s mine.” He muttered with a shrug.

“Baaaddddddd.” Ken grumbled. “Baaadddddddddddddd ttttttassssssseeeeee.”

Hide chuckled. “That’s because it is human food.” He said. “It’s a cheese roll, for me.”

Ken slowly, and wearily climbed back to Hide’s side. He made a horrified gasp as Hide bites into the roll. It was almost like what Hide was doing was the most awful thing the Ghoul had ever witnessed before.

“Oh. Don’t look at me like that.” Hide mumbled as he swallowed the food, and felt thankful that the bitter taste faded along with the food. “It’s the same as when you eat.”

Ken snorted. It was strange that he waited until Hide was finish, before he returned to Hide’s side. He lowered himself into a submission like position again, right in front of Hide. Unlike last time where Ken lowered his head onto his hands, he placed his hands onto Hide’s knee and then laid his hand on top them.

He placed his head on top of Hide’s lap with a soft purr.

“Hhhhiiiidddeee.” Ken let out.

Hide swallowed. He shakily put his hands on top of Ken’s head. Now that Ken was laying like this, Hide could see how the mask had transformed over the years. It was similar to how he remembered it when he was a child. The mask had went around Ken’s face and sunk down into the skin just behind the ear, like it was hooked over them.

‘White hair?’ Hide thought. He gently brushed his fingers across the little visible white hair. ‘Wasn’t he…didn’t Ken have dark hair?’

Hide remembered the third of Ken’s face being covered by a thin-layer of white and purple shell. It had seemed to transform into a full black and purple mask that almost covered his whole face but for a small part of his mouth. Longer sharp spikes was attached to the shell, and unlike when they was children, the mask had a single white eye.

He remembered the shell having faded off in spots down Ken’s back as a child, but now it covered all of his back. The shell ran along his back, and then twisted at his lower back, spread out in the familiar centipede like fashion.

‘Ken’s kakuja is certainly something…’ Hide thought.

“Hide?”

Hide shook his head. He woke from his thought and stared down at Ken. The Ghoul was unmoving as he kept his head on Hide’s lap.

“Hide. Do you really promise to help me?” Ken asked.

Hide smiled meekly. His hands paused on top of Ken’s head. “Yes! I do Ken!” Hide said with determination.

Ken nuzzled closer to Hide. He let out a soft sound. “Will you stay with me?” He asked.

Hide bites his bottom lip. His heart leaped into his throat.

“Will you stay with me forever Hide?” Ken repeated softly. “Forever, and ever?”

Ken’s centipede kakuja suddenly lifted from the ground. It grow. Doubling in size within seconds and wrapping around Hide. Hovering above him, and curling itself around the two.

“Forever, and ever, and ever.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Forever and ever, and ever, and ever!
> 
> aww. I love Ken. I really-really do! Don't worry he will get more sane as time goes along. He will eventually be able to break from his kakuja. His kakuja form/mode will probably be called centipede. lol 
> 
> don't worry you will see the other Ghouls eventually :-) 
> 
> Anywayyyy! hope you enjoyed it all!


End file.
